Runescape: The Silver Chaos
by Monkey Wazoo
Summary: Malevolent spirits known only as Soul Reapers plague the kingdom of Misthalin. With their powers, they possessed the nation and used it to wage war on Asgarnia. The Silver Chaos, a guild pledged to Asgarnia, readies itself to defend the endangered kingdom
1. Fall of the Silver Chaos

Disclamer: RuneScape and all locations associated with it that are included in this story (except one or two places) are the creations of Jagex. Only the characters are mine.

Chapter 1 Updated: 8 February 2007

**

* * *

**

**RUNESCAPE: The Silver Chaos**

* * *

Prologue

_Asgarnia. Misthalin. Two powerful nations living in peace and harmony… until the arrival of the great and malignant Soul Reapers. They bent the minds of the leaders of Misthalin, destroying their free will. These Reapers were evil itself. They sold their souls to the demons of past without question… in return for unfathomable power. With this terrible power, they reached into minds, controlled them, and corrupted everything in their path. Telekinesis, creation of fire, and dark summoning were but a fraction of their strength. Their only objective: to destroy the world of RuneScape._

_- Asgarnian Chronicles, 1st edition_

_ 3rd Asgarnian War 1188 A.G. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Fall of the Silver Chaos**

* * *

Thunder and lightning filled the sky as two young warriors conversed quietly. 

"It's cold."

"Cold? Enterran, it's freezing… and this rain isn't making it any better," Kaeryd Sunrazor complained, hugging his cloak closer around himself.

Kaeryd Sunrazor and Enterran Raciris were both members of the Silver Chaos Guild. They were best friends, and had been since they first joined the guild. Enterran wielded a self-made, long rune spear with three razor sharp blades at the end. He wore mithiril chain mail and shoulder pads and was draped with a black cape, which sported a silver crest on it, the special symbol of the Silver Chaos. Short, jet-black hair that sat atop his head set off his oval, brown eyes. He was a little short and a tad skinny for the age of fifteen; nevertheless, Enterran held the status of elite soldier under the command of one of the greatest commanders in the Silver Chaos.

That commander went by the name of Eclipse. High Commander Eclipse. At least, that's what everyone called him. No one knew his real name.

Kaeryd held the title of General of the Silver Chaos… also miraculously at the age of fifteen. Not only that but he stood second in command of the guild. With light, sleek, orange-tinted hair, Kaeryd's aggressive color matched his skills as a swordsman and his adeptness in magic. Under the training of the Guild Master, Kaeryd rose through the ranks of the Silver Chaos with flying colors. Despite his combat discipline, Kaeryd was usually an amiable person; however, he did carry a quick temper.

At the moment, Kaeryd was clad in a black leather cloak with a hood that covered his eyes, protesting that the plate mail everyone wore slowed him down. On his waist he had tied two scimitar-like weapons. They were his favorite weaponry and the two blades had saved him from many troubles in the past. They were smooth, sharp, and made of the strongest metal available in the world. Dragon scales glittered on the hilts, worthy of its elven-craft origin.

Kaeryd was great friends with the leader of the Silver Chaos, Guild Master Etherian. Etherian sported ethereal hair and gray eyes. Not much of his past was known, but as leader of the Silver Chaos, everyone enjoyed having him around since his admirable skills were yet unmatched. Known and respected by all, he defended his home: Asgarnia.

The Silver Chaos Guild was adamantly loyal to Asgarnia, and the violent attacks from the once peaceful nation of Misthalin troubled them greatly. What had happened? Asgarnia had received many horrifying reports about the chaos of the possessions by malevolent spirits. These spirits were dubbed "Soul Reapers" for their possessive powers. Against such an enemy, the kingdom of Misthalin did not last long and it fell into disarray overnight. Very few escaped and, within days, the newly militarized kingdom marched on Asgarnia; however, the besieged kingdom could not reason _why_ the Soul Reapers were doing so, nor did they know from where these demons had arisen. All they knew was that they needed to defend their home.

Along with the Faladoran Royal Army of the White Knights, the Silver Chaos now lay in hiding. Soldiers and generals, all hidden in the trees, biding for the right time to ambush the attackers.

A few days earlier they had received information from a scout that an army from Misthalin planned to attack a small village by the coast. This army was led by none other than the Elite Commander of the Soul Reapers, a mysterious man named Sifias. However, the Silver Chaos was prepared. Even during a thunderous storm late in the night, the Silver Chaos had stood steadfast and was not discouraged. Their morale had been dunked previously by the recent fall of the citadel in Barbarian Village, yet the Guild were the best of the best, and could pull off any strategy in any condition.

"It's not the time to complain, guys! And keep quiet! In case you've forgotten, we might screw this whole thing up if this waylay doesn't succeed," Hale shouted over a clap of thunder. Hale Blacksail, under the command of the High Commander, was also a friend of Enterran and Kaeryd's. Only a year younger than the other two, he had blazing red hair and freckles dotting his cheeks, which corresponded to his funny and carefree manner. He wore full adamantite plate armor (with an orange cape) except without a helm which he claimed was uncomfortable. He wielded a two-handed runite sword sheathed on his back. Kaeryd may have had a quick temper but Hale was faster to pick a fight.

"Shush!" a voice hissed from behind them. The authoritative voice belonged to Jasmine Owlfeather. Extremely strict and very bossy to almost everyone, she ranked just under Kaeryd (unfortunately for the men). Jasmine's long blonde hair fell around and past her blue eyes. She dressed in dark robes and held an enchanted staff. Jasmine had also received training by Etherian along with Kaeryd. They were Etherian's two favorites out of the Silver Chaos and he treated them like siblings.

"Quiet, I think I hear something," Enterran cautioned.

Everyone waited. Not making a sound. The army had come. Through the leaves and branches, Kaeryd could make out a lone figure in front of the massive army of Red-eyed soldiers and the Black Knights. The figure was definitely the notorious Sifias, the Elite Commander. He seemed to be waiting for something… or rather… _someone_.

A horn sounded. That was the signal. Kaeryd and Enterran exchanged glances.

"FOR ASGARNIA!" Etherian cried and lifted a radiating object high above his head. The Faladoran Army and the Silver Chaos charged.

"Time to kick some Misthalin butts!" Hale whooped and jumped into the fray.

"Let's get 'em!" Enterran charged in with the army as well.

"Well, this is it, Jas… let's destroy them," Kaeryd said, with no little malice in his voice.

"I agree," the girl replied, eyes focused like hawks.

They leaped into the middle of battle.

"I'm gonna burn them all!" Jasmine growled as she absorbed a small cluster of fire runes directly from the corresponding pouch into the palm of her hand. As Kaeryd covered her, absorbing a few runes himself, Jasmine started to murmur a few incantations.

At the last word, fire erupted in a circle around them and spread out in all directions burning everything in its path. Kaeryd used one of his defensive spells and formed a magical barrier around all the friendly soldiers, protecting them from the blaze.

"Nice one!" Enterran stood three meters away battling two enemy soldiers both clad in black plate mail.

"I'm gonna find Etherian!" Kaeryd shouted at Jasmine.

"All right!"

Kaeryd jumped onto a scraggy tree and scanned the battlefield for Etherian. He quickly spotted him engaged in battle with Sifias. The two commanders, one slim with gleaming locks, the other burly and bearded, seemed matched in swordsmanship. As Kaeryd watched, Sifias almost landed a blow on Etherian's silver mail with his giant battle-axe, but Etherian parried it and punched the commander with his free hand. His other hand was gripping the sword of legend, the Chaos Reaver. It was enchanted with magical abilities and, when held by him, could erupt in flames.

Kaeryd then turned his attention to the surrounding destruction: They were losing. The enemy faction was vast. All around him he could see black knights ripping through the Faladoran Royal Army. Why would Sifias bring such an immense army to attack such a small village? The answer struck him like a blacksmith's hammer. It was a trap. Somehow Misthalin knew of the ambush, but how? His thoughts were cut short as an arrow zoomed by his wet cheek, nearly scraping his face.

"Crap."

Kaeryd quickly located the archer and alighted from the tree. With amazing speed and agility he dodged another arrow and unsheathed his two swords. His form blurred as he jumped high into the ominous sky and threw his scimitar at the archer. The weapon pierced the archer's chest and he fell instantly. After retrieving his cherished weapon, Kaeryd joined a group of soldiers struggling to hold their ground.

"You there! Head to Unit Two. They need assistance!" Eclipse hollered to a group of his soldiers. From his tone, he knew they were losing as well. The Faladoran Royal Army was almost already completely wiped out and the Silver Chaos was slowly losing morale. They were now being pushed back. The Misthalin army was cornering what was left of the White Knights and the Silver Chaos at the nearby cliff.

"This is not looking good," Eclipse said gruffly to Hale who fought beside him.

"What gave you that idea?" Hale grunted as he slashed a black knight with his gargantuan sword sending the knight crumpling to the ground.

"Etherian! We need to retreat!" Jasmine shouted.

"To_ where_? Damn it! We're trapped, " Etherian cursed, clearly frustrated. This was the first time any of the Silver Chaos had ever seen such emotion on Etherian's face. He was really worried and furious, and that fact worried the whole guild.

"NO! It won't end like this!" Hale screamed. With a cry, Hale swung his massive sword in an arc sending all nearby knights flying into the trees.

"Jasmine! Kaeryd! Teleport us out of here!" Enterran screamed as he withdrew.

"I don't have any more runes!" Kaeryd cried angrily.

"Same here!"

"Etherian?" Enterran called desperately.

"I don't have enough either! At least not for all of us…" Etherian muttered. Again, that tiny hint of bitterness and worry mixed into his voice.

By now, the White Knights had been completely obliterated. Suddenly the battle stopped, and Sifias came forward.

"Well done," he said in a voice that sounded more deafening then the thunder, "I commend you for lasting even _this _long… but it is over. The last of the army has been destroyed and you have no where to run."

All that was left of the Silver Chaos was Etherian, Kaeryd, Enterran, Jasmine, Hale, Tysan (Kaeryd's cousin), Auranus (Kaeryd's older brother), and Eclipse (along with a few of his soldiers). They were all completely exhausted, and most, if not all, were injured.

"You'll never get to the king!" Etherian growled through gritted teeth.

"I beg to differ," Sifias answered, then frowned, "There's just one thing I want to know before I kill you. How come we couldn't possess your army… or you for that matter?" Sifias did not look happy at having to ask.

"You really want to know?" Etherian inquired sardonically, "Well then I guess I'll tell you since our lives are about to end anyway… This orb," He took out the radiating object that he had shone across the battlefield, "This orb protects us from your dark powers. It protects our minds from being manipulated and possessed."

"Where did you find such an artifact…?" Sifias said with his eyes narrowed.

"Well _that_… is none of your business…" Etherian replied smugly. A stiff silence ensued until the Soul Reapers' Commander spoke.

"No matter… you are no threat to us even _with _your little objects…" the man announced triumphantly.

"I'll teleport you guys out of here…" Etherian whispered to Kaeryd through the corner of his mouth.

"What? What about you?" Kaeryd whispered back.

"I'll… I'll be fine," Etherian said slowly.

"No you won't!" Kaeryd hissed at him, a feeling of worry spiking inside his chest.

"A small price to pay for you guys to live on," Etherian said selflessly, not looking at the young warrior.

"Kill them now!" Sifias barked to the archers.

The archers nocked arrows onto their bows.

Etherian started to mutter a spell with his remaining runes.

"No…," Kaeryd pleaded. Their fellow soldiers looked poised to charge again in the face of imminent death.

"Don't argue," Etherian answered firmly.

The archers took aim.

Etherian then spread his arms wide.

"What the-?" Sifias started.

"PROTECT THE KING!" Etherian screamed to everyone and threw the orb to Kaeryd, who barely managed to catch it. Etherian then brought his hands slamming together and in a blink of an eye everyone vanished.

Except for Etherian.

"AAARGGH!" Sifias shouted and punched a feeble Etherian to the ground.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM?" an enraged Sifias demanded.

"I'll never tell you…" Etherian mumbled weakly.

"Then you will _die_…" Sifias raised a hand and uttered a spell.


	2. Retreat

Chapter 2 updated: 26 March 2007

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Retreat****

* * *

**

"Ugh!" Etherian was hurled back by a fireball.

"…Weakling," Sifias stalked slowly toward the Guild Master.

"No…don't…," Etherian begged.

Kaeryd awakened with a sudden jolt. A nightmare… that was it; just a nightmare, but what happened last night wasn't. The battle was too real. Etherian _was _dead. How could he have possibly escaped?

_Wait, where am I?_

Kaeryd peered around at the huge room in which he sat. With enormously tall windows, the room was bright and well lit, the sun gleaming clearly through the glass.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice next to him exclaimed happily.

Kaeryd's head swiveled left to see Tysan's round, green eyes looking at him. Tysan lay on an identical white bed next to Kaeryd, wearing a white shirt and matching pants. Kaeryd glanced down at his attire to find that he too was wearing the same.

"Hey… where are we?" Kaeryd asked, gingerly pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Falador. Etherian must have teleported us here. The nurse said we're in the hospital," Tysan explained.

"Where is everyone?" Kaeryd asked. Nothing other than his head seemed to be in much pain.

"Look around ya," Tysan replied, smiling again.

He did. The guild's survivors lay scattered on separate beds around the room.

"Are they ok?" Kaeryd inquired.

"Yeah… Eclipse's injuries might take longer to heal, but besides that, everyone should be fine in a few days," Tysan said with another optimistic grin.

_There's Tysan for you… always saw the good in things, _Kaeryd thought. Tysan was one of the youngest in the Silver Chaos. He was only twelve, but he was very talented in the healing arts; however, he was also a formidable warrior. He wielded a powerful double-bladed sword and the expertise to use it.

Kaeryd was carefully climbing out of bed when the gray granite doors swung open with a whirl, a startling image for such massive doors. Tysan and Kaeryd stared as a plump man and two towering guards wielding long halberds entered. After a quick, sweeping survey of the room, the man spotted Kaeryd and Tysan and smiled widely, showing canines, molars, and all.

Kaeryd knew this man. He was Zarin, King of Falador. Robed in long, scarlet clothing and a shining gold crown, Zarin fit the image of a compassionate king almost to an arrow point. He was quick to take action and cared much for his people from what the citizens have said of him.

"Kaeryd! Tysan! How are you doing?" King Zarin nearly bellowed while throwing his hands wide up into the air. Tysan scrambled out of bed next to Kaeryd and together they bowed.

"Fine, your majesty…," Kaeryd murmured respectfully.

"No need for formalities. I hear you'll be making a quick recovery," Zarin said, waving offhandedly, grin still in place.

"Yeah, we're feeling better already!" Tysan said, jumping back onto his bed.

"Your Majesty?" Kaeryd said, peering up at the king.

"Yes?"

"I have many things to tell you… and to ask you."

"Yes, yes of course! But you must rest for now. We will talk later when you're ready. We're holding a meeting tonight for our next plan of action. You will be there will you not?" Zarin said, raising his eyebrows at the boy who rose no further up than the king's shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Oh and by the way, tell Etherian 'hello' for me," and with that the King left the hospital, guards close at his heels. Kaeryd didn't know what to tell him. Etherian and the King were great friends. It would hurt the jolly man deeply to learn that Etherian was dead.

_No._

_He _isn't_ dead._

Kaeryd would not—no—he _could not_ believe it.

Later that evening, Kaeryd and the remnants of the Silver Chaos gathered in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Falador.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Hale yelled and slammed his fist on the oak table.

"What are we going to do?" Eclipse sighed, standing a bit lopsided in the corner with crutches hunched under both his arms.

"The Silver Chaos is gone…" Jasmine said gloomily.

"No it isn't! We're still here aren't we? And there are a few more survivors in Taverly too!" Tysan said, optimistically determined.

"I guess…" Jasmine assented, though her voice still sounded unconvinced.

"Look, we have to do what we need to do, and what we need to do is guard the king," Auranus said, "Remember what Etherian said?" Auranus was Kaeryd's older brother. At the age of 17, he was Head Crafter of the Silver Chaos and an excellent archer. His weapon of choice was an enchanted bow carved from the wood of an ancient tree.

"Yep, we need to protect him. And since we have the orb that Etherian gave us," Hale nodded toward the foggy blue orb on the table, "We won't be possessed."

"We also need to warn the king about the approaching army of Misthalin," Enterran added.

"I agree. We also need to get out of here. There's no way Falador has enough men left to defend it," Eclipse nodded.

"Yup. So I suggest we retreat to the mines, and then take our secret tunnel to Taverly and meet up with Zac and Aghamand," Tysan suggested. Zac and Aghamand were friends of Tysan's.

"Yeah. We need to stick together now that Etherian's gone," Auranus said quietly.

"HE'S NOT GONE!" Kaeryd bellowed.

Everyone stared at him.

"I… I'm… I'm gonna take a walk," Kaeryd said nervously, cheeks hot, and hurried out into the evening.

"What was that about?" Enterran said.

"I'll talk to him," Jasmine said. She followed Kaeryd out.

Jasmine found Kaeryd walking along a charred fence.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jasmine hailed, coming alongside to walk with the boy.

"I don't want to talk," Kaeryd said quickly, turning away from the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will. Look, I know it's hard to let him go, but he's gone… We have to accept that," Jasmine said.

"I can't! He was my friend!" Kaeryd protested and stopped abruptly.

"Well he was mine too!" Jasmine replied, hands on hips, facing Kaeryd.

"I know... I just don't want to believe that he's gone… I mean the 'Great Etherian'… how could he have died?" Kaeryd uttered hopelessly.

"I don't have all the answers… but we must do what he told us to do," Jasmine let her arms dangle but fixed Kaeryd with her comforting tone.

"Yeah. I know, but what about the Silver Chaos? It's gone now that we don't have a Guild Master," Kaeryd said.

"The Silver Chaos might be over… but we can still help the world by getting rid of these Soul Reapers," Jasmine said. Strength was returning to her voice, and in turn, into Kaeryd's.

"Well anyway, we're late for the meeting," Kaeryd reminded her, changing subjects.

"Right, we better get going… the others are probably waiting," Jasmine led the way back to the rest of the guild.

The meeting was thankfully quick. After Kaeryd announced Etherian was gone and, after a stretched, tense silence ensued, all present agreed to evacuate Falador and escape into the neighboring dwarven mines. They _had_ to retreat: they had no other choice. The army was much too enormous for the Faladoran defense, even with the leftovers of the Guild.

Evacuation to the mines began the next morning. The people of Falador moved quickly, clearly feeling the immense Misthalin Army on their heels. The townspeople, though disconsolate at having to leave their home, knew that if they stayed they would only perish with their beloved city. Kaeryd shared much of the people's sentiments; nonetheless, he rose and dressed as fast as he could. Donning his traditional black leather cloak and sheathing his two cherished scimitars, he trudged wearily into the town square. The square bustled with people rushing about trying to edge into the mines. One voice called out from among the clamor, causing Kaeryd to halt by a fountain.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hale spoke as he walked up to Kaeryd.

"Aw, nothing just taking one last look at this place," Kaeryd gazed around the towering buildings and solid houses of Falador. He had made many memories in this place.

"Well we better go or they'll leave us," Hale warned.

"Yeah… let's go," Kaeryd replied.

As they drew nearer to the large crowds around the entrance to the mines, Kaeryd and Hale spotted a small group to the right of the entrance. Tysan sat atop Eclipse's shoulders and waved at Kaeryd. Eclipse showed no sign of weakness from the previous day's wounds. Kaeryd smiled and waved back.

"Took ya long enough!" Tysan exclaimed, half exasperated, as he climbed down.

"Yeah well, I'm here now, so let's go," Kaeryd answered and together they strolled down the path to the dark and eerie dwarven mines.

"Jeez, it's so cold in here," Jasmine complained, clinging to her robes.

"Oh come on Jas, it's nothing like when Etherian sent us up to Ice Mountain for 'training'," Kaeryd reminded her.

"Yeah but still… I know!" Jasmine waved her hand across two fire runes on her waist. The runes glowed and floated into the palm of her hand, in turn, causing her hand to glow as well. She then grasped the end of her staff and pressed hard. When she released it, the staff erupted into flames.

"There we go," Jasmine said and smiled satisfactorily.

"Keep moving people! Keep moving!"

Guards were moving people hastily into the mines, jostling for room among the villagers. Everyone tried to huddle around the few fires that had been created..

"Man, they're really pushing the villagers," Enterran pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they can handle it," Eclipse said confidently.

"I wonder where the king is…" Auranus wondered as he plucked his magic bow absentmindedly.

"No idea. I need to ask him something though, so I'll go look for him," Kaeryd said and stood up. As Kaeryd looked around he noticed that everyone was finally inside the mine. The guards were now barricading the entrance with shrub-sized gray boulders. Amongst it all, Kaeryd had no difficulty locating the king sitting atop an elevated throne.

"Greetings, your majesty," Kaeryd bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Kaeryd. What do you need?" King Zarin said and looked down upon Kaeryd with his usual smile.

"I was just wondering… what are we going to go? We can't stay in the mines forever," Kaeryd asked, straightening.

"Yes, I thought about that. We should take the people to Taverly. They would welcome us and the people would be safe there for the time--," Zarin was cut off.

_Boom_

"What was that?" Kaeryd's legs wobbled unsteadily as the ground shook.

"I don't know," Zarin said, looking worriedly up at the ceiling brimmed with sharp stalactites.

_Boom_

"THE ARMY IS HERE!" a guard shouted, his exclamation echoing off the stone walls. Kaeryd could discern distant cries and yells from the Misthalin army on the opposite side of the boulder wall.

_Boom_

"They're firing their catapults at the entrance!" another guard exclaimed.

"Oh no…. We must move on through the tunnels to Taverly!" the King shouted hastily, springing out of his throne, "Now! Blow the horn!"

A guard next to the king blew frantically into a brass horn, but not before the villagers were already beginning to rush deeper into the mines in panic.

_Boom_

"It might take awhile for them to break through," Kaeryd assured the King, though logically he wasn't so assured himself.

"Yes, of course…" the King said.

"I need to get back to the others..." Kaeryd quickly located Jasmine's magically ignited staff and found the group waiting for him.

"Come on we need to go!" Enterran yelled. They did not need to be told twice. About four hundred people were moving all at once. Absolute chaos reigned in the mines. Guards scattered everywhere were trying to organize the group to no avail. Kaeryd and company remained in the back of the crowd, helplessly watching the madness.

_Boom_

"That one was loud," Jasmine said worriedly.

_Boom_

"So was that one," Hale said, craning his head over his shoulder.

Then suddenly a wave of light poured into the cave.

"They're through!" a guard cried, despair clearly overtaking him.

"Shoot!"

Kaeryd unsheathed his weapons before he even thought to do it. Everyone around him followed suit.

"Keep moving," Kaeryd shouted to the villagers, "We'll hold them back!" As he turned his back to the Faldorans, and grit his teeth, the sounds of running boots charged through the rest of the boulders.

"AAAARRHHHH!" an earsplitting roar filled Kaeryd's ears.

"ATTACK!" a familiar voice commanded.

_Sifias_. _I'll kill him for what he's done,_ thought Kaeryd, building up his rage. Hurriedly, he took out the orb Etherian had left behind with him, mimicking the way the former Guild Master had held it. Slowly, the orb started to emanate an ethereal glow.

Jasmine absorbed a few earth runes and waved her staff in a wide arch. A few stalactites rushed down as if pulled by a giant's hand and incapacitated some unlucky Soul Reapers, but it wasn't enough. The army reached the guards and the two armies collided.

"Eat this!" Hale yelled and stabbed a nearby black knight with his gargantuan blade. A few yards east stood Enterran and Kaeryd, back to back.

"Holy crap there's a lot of them," Enterran huffed, scanning the surrounding army.

"Less talk, Enterran," answered Kaeryd, moving from defense to striking motion and back.

"Sure thing," Enterran said and jumped toward the nearest Soul Reaper. Enterran parried a blow by a Soul Reaper and stabbed three of them at once.

"Bye," Enterran taunted and swung them across the cavern. Kaeryd stepped backwards to Enterran. He sidestepped to the left to avoid a crushing blow by a red-eyed knight. Kaeryd kneed him in the stomach and crushed the Reaper's spine with the hilt of his sword. He was then forced to duck as a screaming guard flew over his head.

"You're no match for the might of the Soul Reapers!" Sifias screamed over the war cries of the armies.

Kaeryd blocked a slash from a soldier and then swung upward with his other sword, slicing cleanly from navel to nose.

"I'm gonna get him…," Kaeryd growled, grinding his teeth.

"What? Wait!" Enterran screamed to his friend. Too late. Kaeryd absorbed an air rune and jumped up as high as he could without hitting the pointed ceiling, landing right next to a roaring Sifias.

"You… you were the one that escaped the other day," Sifias said with glowing, focused eyes.

"I'm gonna destroy you," Kaeryd sneered as sinisterly as he could. What was he thinking? If Etherian couldn't defeat him, how could he?

"In your dreams, defiler…," he mocked, smirking.

_Defiler? _He'd think about that later. Now was the time to kick butt. Kaeryd charged at Sifias, arms outstretched. Sifias stomped the ground and jagged rocks sprayed up from the ground at Kaeryd. Kaeryd quickly jumped up and struck at Sifias' head. Sifias blocked the fatal blow and pushed Kaeryd back. Then as Kaeryd was recovering he swung his giant battle-axe. Wind rippled out with such force that it slashed Kaeryd's chest, piercing his cloak.

"Agggh…" Kaeryd groaned and fell backward, the ground rushing up to smack his back.

Sifias approached him slowly, axe levelled at Kaeryd's neck.

"No…" Kaeryd breathed.

"The master would be proud," Sifias said.

_Master? Who's his master…?_ Kaeryd had thought Sifias was the leader.

"Back off ugly!"

A figure jumped out from the crowd and landed behind Sifias. Sifias spun around and saw Hale standing with his sword held aloft.

"Eat it."

Hale swung his sword through Sifias' waist, cleanly splitting him in two. Hale ran up to Kaeryd.

"You okay?"

"Do I _look _okay?" came the hoarse reply.

A few yards away, Eclipse locked blades with a Soul Reaper. The Soul Reaper broke the lock and attacked. Eclipse blocked the slash with his rock-sturdy shield and swung hard at the knight's throat.

"We're losing… again," Eclipse said disdainfully.

"We need to fall back!" Auranus called around him as he shot another Soul Reaper with his bow, the arrow piercing to its feathers. The guards began to retreat deeper into the tunnel, little short of fleeing for their lives.

"Wait! Tysan! Get over here!" Hale called to his left. Tysan, who just finished knocking out an enemy soldier, hastened to Hale and a stretched out Kaeryd.

"Holy crap…" Tysan winced as he got close enough to see Kaeryd's bloody wound.

"Can you heal him?" Hale queried frantically.

"Yeah, but it'll take awhile."

"Come on! We're out of time," Auranus urged from a few meters to the right.

"Okay! I'll just bring him then," Hale said and heaved Kaeryd's body on his back.

"Owww…" Kaeryd groaned.

"Sorry," Hale apologized.

"Move, men, move!" Eclipse ordered to the remaining army. Kaeryd was slipping into a fuzzy sleep.

"Let's go!" Auranus screamed.

But then… Kaeryd saw him.

Etherian. Kaeryd could swear he saw Etherian among the Misthalin Army. He knew it was him. That hair and jawline, his clothes still exactly as they were the last time he saw the Guild Master. Etherian… it was _him_… except… his eyes. Red. Like the Reapers. Then, Kaeryd saw only darkness.


	3. On the Run

**Chapter 3: On the Run**

**

* * *

**

"That must have hurt."

"Ya think?

"It's a good thing Tysan got to him when he did."

"Ugh…" Kaeryd groaned.

"Hey he's awake!"

"W-Where am I?" Kaeryd thought out loud.

"You're in Taverly, Kaer," came Jasmine's voice.

Kaeryd, still groggy, sat up in the lumpy bed. He was still wearing his favorite cloak, except now it had a huge tear across it.

"What happened?" Kaeryd asked groggily, looking around the room. The room was neither big nor small, which must make it a hospital room.

"You got battered by Sifias," Enterran said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Kaeryd remembered and put his hand on his chest. There was no pain, the wound was gone. Tysan had done a very good job.

"Then Hale came right?"

"Yep, I completely nailed him," Hale said with pride in his voice.

"Good, where's the King?" Kaeryd asked suddenly, his voice immediately down to business.

"He's with Zac," Auranus answered. Zac was Enterran's little brother.

"So they're here?"

"Yeah, Dysann is too," Hale replied.

"Great…, But first, I need to talk to the King," Kaeryd said seriously.

"All right, we're meeting for dinner in Zac's house tonight," Tysan added.

"Yeah, but right now you need to rest," Sonic reminded.

Slowly, everyone trickled out of the room, leaving Kaeryd with his own thoughts. Etherian…. He saw him. He was sure of it. Kaeryd had neglected to tell the others because he was rather sure no one would believe him…and there was something different about Etherian. Those eyes were _red_. No mistake.

That night, everyone crowded into Zac's house. The house was dimly lit with short candle sconces stationed around the interior.

"That was good!" Dysann sighed, emptying his bowl of stew. Dysann was nineteen, under Sonic who was twenty-one. At almost seven feet tall with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, Dysann was an Officer of the once great Silver Chaos.

"Well, that's the last of the food, so you won't be getting any more," Zac said a tad grimly and sat down on a chair around the rectangular table.

"That was delicious!" King Zarin said in his booming voice and patting his pudgy stomach.

Kaeryd looked up from his soup. "King Zarin?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?" Kaeryd said worriedly.

"I've been thinking," King Zarin stood up, taking out a piece of parchment, and rolled it out on the table, "This is a map of Asgarnia, and this…is Taverly."

"Yeah, so?" Sonic was getting impatient. Kaeryd threw him a look that plainly said to show some respect. Sonic shrugged and look away.

"So, I noticed we're close to the cave," Zarin said looking up.

"What cave?" Tysan asked taking a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Wait a second…are you talking about the Vault of the Ancients?" Jasmine's eyes perked up as the question popped from her mouth.

"Yes. The vault is somewhere in this area…somewhere on the peak of White Wolf Mountain," Zarin circled his finger around the top of the mountain, north of Taverly.

"All they way up there?" Enterran complained, "Why do we need to go there anyway?"

"Etherian told me about that place. I've never been there, but he told me it was a place of artifacts. A place of great power," Zarin explained nonchalantly.

Kaeryd nodded, "Yes, that's where Etherian got the orbs. The orbs that protect us from the Soul Reapers powers."

"Exactly. He had reason to believe that there were _other _artifacts there that might help us against the Soul Reapers. However, he never had time to check it out before he, uh, died," Zarin said slowing down on the last word.

"So we're going there?" Dysann said raising an eyebrow.

"Well we need to, but I do not think we can," Zarin said sitting back down with a heave.

"What? Why not?" Auranus asked still eating.

"Etherian told me that there was a powerful enchantment surrounding the entrance," Zarin sighed with a look of disappointment.

"An enchantment, huh?" Hale quirked his left eyebrow.

"Yes, and no one can break it! Except Etherian of course," Zarin said that last part

grumbling and throwing his hands into the air.

"Jasmine and I could have a crack at it," Kaeryd suggested. His sense of challenge was beginning pique.

"We _were _trained by Etherian you know," Jasmine affirmed, smiling confidently.

"I see, maybe it's possible then…" Zarin said looking up at the ceiling.

"Then it's settled! We're going to White Wolf Mountain!" Aghamand announced happily. Aghamand sported a head of ruddy brown hair and brown eyes. He stood six feet tall and had earned the title of a master druid.

Conversations sprung up around the room. None of them had ever gone to White Wolf Forest before. They were eager to go on an adventure, but they also knew it was a mission to destroy the Soul Reapers.

"All right, so we leave in the morning!" Sonic said turning to leave.

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison.

Kaeryd yawned. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Etherian. Was he dead? Did he really see him in the cave? He didn't know. But he was determined to find out. After the Soul Reapers were vanquished from the world, Kaeryd would find him. He promised himself that.

As his internal clock struck two, Kaeryd dressed and quietly tiptoed out of Zac's house. Outside, Kaeryd strolled around Taverly. Taverly was not big, at least not compared to Falador. The town was an overall decent place to live, situated as it was by an ocean. Kaeryd especially liked the view. He climbed a tower overlooking the ocean and gazed across the colossal ocean with awe. The silvery moon made the sea all the more enticing.

"You too, huh?" a voice said softly from behind Kaeryd.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Kaeryd did not turn. He could recognize Hale's voice anytime.

"Nice view," Hale commented.

"Yeah, I-" Kaeryd stopped in mid-sentence. That sound was definitely a scream. A woman's scream.

"What's that?" Hale pointed out behind Zac's house.

"Fire."

Kaeryd and Hale both leaped from the tower and dashed toward the flames, hoping their fears would be wrong.

"Oh no," Kaeryd gasped in disbelief.

"They found us already?" Hale said incredulously, looking from soldier to soldier.

There, in front of them, was the Misthalin Army as vile-looking as ever.

"How did they find us so fast…?" Hale glanced at Kaeryd.

"No idea," Kaeryd answered. He was getting angry again. Questions of how and why kept repeating themselves in his head.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," A tall, lanky figure stepped away from the mass of the red-eyed knights.

"Who are you?" Kaeryd asked boldly. Both boys tensed and stepped into a crouch at the ready.

"Me? I'm Kaeryd. Great General of the Misthalin Army," He boasted with a condescending smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry and let me kick your butt," Hale taunted.

"_Not _a good idea, Hale," Kaeryd whispered, not removing his eyes from the General.

"Die, Misthalin scum!" Hale raised his mammoth sword and it started to glow bright red. Hale then slammed it, point-down into the ground with all his might and craggy spikes of earth exploded from the ground at ferocious speeds.

"Hehehe…," Kaeryd gave a chuckle, as if it was mere child's play, and seemingly vanished from sight.

"What the-?" Hale looked around, bewildered and frustrated.

"Looking for me?" a sinister voice came from above Hale.

"No way…" Kaeryd breathed, staring upward.

"Y-your flying," Hale's eyes bulged.

Renafarr gave a hollow laugh, "You are _nothing_!"

"Shoot!" Hale rolled to the right as Renafarr came crushing down with a runite long sword in hand.

"HAHAHHAH! Attack the defilers!" Renafarr shouted and resumed fighting Hale.

"Aw crap, I can't fight an army by myself," mumbled Kaeryd. Just then the flames upon the burning house moved. They glided, hot and furious, across the field and made a wall in front of the army. The soldiers could not cross it.

"What, no 'thank you?'" Jasmine said holding her staff in the air as she came forward to

stand beside him.

"That was…amazing," Kaeryd looked at Jasmine gratefully.

"Yeah. Well, I can't hold it for long though." Jasmine's forehead was beginning to bead with sweat.

"Uh…Kaer? HELP?" Hale yelped, as he was knocked back by his black haired assailant.

"Coming!" Kaeryd threw one of his scimitars at Renafarr. The ancient-styled sword spun toward the general. Renafarr dodged it with a grunt, letting the weapon fall to the ground. As he was recovering from the dodge, Hale smashed Renafarr in the chest with the hilt of the sword. Renafarr coughed and staggered backward. Kaeryd quickly recovered his sword and jumped behind Renafarr, slashing at him. Renafarr backed up just in time, only to find an arrow suddenly embedded in his chest.

The general let out an agonizing scream. Hale sprinted toward Renafarr sword swinging, but regardless of injuries, his target ducked and leaped onto a nearby house. Another arrow zoomed by his face. Kaeryd hurriedly absorbed three air runes on his waist, concentrated, and muttered a spell. A gust of wind knocked Renafarr off balance and he came pummeling to the ground, apparently losing grasp of whatever helped him fly. His body hit the cold dirt with a thud.

"I'm out of fire runes!" Jasmine warned and a moment later, the wall of fire dissipated.

"Shoot, now we're in for it."

"Not quite," came Aghamand's voice. Kaeryd, Hale, and Jasmine spun around to see Aghamand, Zac, Sonic, Enterran, Tysan, and Dysann gathered by a house. Aghamand took out a rock with an etched symbol on it. He quickly pressed it firmly into the ground and spoke a few muffled words. Nearby trees suddenly started to thrash about, flinging the soldiers either into the earth with a crack of bones or into the air screaming.

"It's still not enough!" Sonic told Aghamand.

"We need to escape!" Zac urged.

"And leave all these people?" Auranus said appearing on their right, his quiver nearly empty of arrows.

"Everyone's already safe! We told them to head west to Catherby," explained Dysann.

"King Zarin is with the horses! We're ready to go to the Vault of the Ancients!" Enterran yelled over the screams.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here!" Tysan yelled.

"Let's move!" Kaeryd commanded and headed northwest.

"Just a sec," Aghamand then raised his hands and giant thorny vines burst up from under the ground forming a twenty-feet tall wall of spikes.

"Wow," Tysan gaped, awestruck.

"That'll buy us some time," Aghamand said.

Then, together, the party sprinted toward Zarin's location.

"Hey! Over here!" Zarin waved at Kaeryd and the others. Kaeryd caught sight of the king behind a few trees to his right and stopped.

"Are you guys ready?" The king asked as Kaeryd neared him.

"Yeah, did you have the blankets and food packed, your Majesty?" Kaeryd questioned, feeling a bit strange to be asking a king to pack horse. Shrugging the notion off, he alighted a brown speckled horse.

"Of course."

"Then we're good to go."

"The sun's coming out, we need to move," Hale urged.

Zarin lead the group north, toward White Wolf Mountain. The mountain was immense in size and as the altitude increased, the weather dropped to freezing. Kaeryd and Jasmine, having received training from Etherian, could withstand the bitter temperatures, but Kaeryd knew that the others might struggle a bit. After a few minutes, the party reached the base of the mountain. They started to gallop along, slowly looking around.

"Come. We must press on," Zarin commanded and hurried his horse along. After what seemed to be hours in the biting cold and freezing winds, Zac discovered a cave a few meters from the road.

"Hey, let's rest here for awhile."

"All right, I could use a small respite," The King admitted.

Tysan slid off his horse and strode into the cave.

"Hey, it's much warmer in here!" Tysan shouted to the others jubilantly.

Everyone started to climb off his or her horses and take shelter inside the cave. Dysann lit a fire using some wood and a tinderbox from his bag. Auranus pulled out a few pieces of meat to cook on the fire. Everyone was hungry so he hurried, and in about five minutes, lunch was served. True, meat and some cold bread did not account for much of a lunch, but everyone enjoyed it. People began to relax, talking amongst themselves. Perhaps they were finally safe.

Kaeryd felt at leave to stroll out of the cave. He sat down on a rough rock and thought about his home and everyone in it. What had happened to Rimmington? He wondered about that a lot. And what about Etherian? Was he alive? The same questions…over and over. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Then he heard it. A jarring howl to his right. Kaeryd glanced over to see what had made the screech. Two golden eyes glared at him from the trees, eyes that could have belonged only to a wolf. A _huge _wolf.

Feet in thick boots came rushing out.

"What was that?" Jasmine said as she emerged from the cave.

"A wolf."

"Not just a wolf…_wolves,_" Tysan pointed a few yards in front of them.

There, camouflaged in the snow, snarled twelve other wolves. The giant one was obviously the alpha pack leader. Saliva dripping from their snouts, the wolves slinked slowly toward their prey.

"Okay, I kind of wanted to avoid this," Zarin said from behind Kaeryd.

"Well, they're here now. Should we just run?" Zac asked to everyone.

"No way! There just wolves…" Hale took his gigantic sword off his back and held it out. Other fighters likewise unsheathed their weapons.

The wolves charged. The party was ready for them. Hale swung at a wolf, slashing it across its body. The animal collapsed abruptly, blood staining its white fur. Auranus plucked out an arrow from his quiver and shot a wolf straight in the heart. Sonic, battling two of the brutes simultaneously, blocked a razor-sharp claw with his shield and backed up a couple steps. The other wolf pounced full force at Sonic but he ducked and the wolf crashed into a rock, losing consciousness. The other wolf bit at Sonic's leg but his runite armor was too strong for his jaws. Sonic shook him off and stabbed the wolf with his longsword.

"We'll protect the king!" Dysann said and nodded to Zac and Aghamand. The three then took the king into the cave.

Enterran dodged left and jabbed at a wolf's neck. Four wolves were on him. Enterran knew he was in trouble but he had to keep fighting. He jumped high into the air and spun his spear over his head like a helicopter. Wind and gales formed around Enterran. He then took his spear and thrust it down toward the ground. The spear hit the ground, sending a tornado swirling about it, throwing the wolves onto each other, knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Tysan was guarding Jasmine as she cast her spell.

"Hurry up with that spell, Jasmine!" Tysan shouted as he kicked a wolf away from Jasmine.

"I am! I am!" Jasmine shouted back. Jasmine was readying a legendary spell. One that would terrify the wolves so they would not return.

"Crap, I don't have any lava runes," Jasmine rememered worriedly, "Kaeryd! Do you have any lava runes?"

"Yeah, a few. Hold on!" Kaeryd stabbed a wolf in the head, spun around, and slashed a wolf with his other weapon vertically.

"Here!" Kaeryd yelled to Jasmine and threw all his lava runes toward Jasmine. Jasmine absorbed two air runes to snatch the lava runes mid-air, and then absorbed the four runes into the palm of her hand, quickly followed by two additional fire runes and a couple air ones for good measure.

"I'm ready! Everyone into the cave!" Jasmine shouted.

Feet scurried as people heeded her warning and fell back toward the cave. After everyone was in, Jasmine lifted her staff and invoked the words, "Flames of Zamorak!" Flames erupted from her hand enveloping the wolves. Howls of pain pierced the air as all the wolves perished inside the merciless blaze. As the smoke cleared, Kaeryd and the others peered out of the cave. Nothing was alive, just ashes and charred earth.

"Wow, that was more effective than I thought it would be," Jasmine commented a bit shocked.

"Uh…yeah," Hale said gaping at the destruction.

"That was awesome!" Tysan said jumping happily.

"Nicely done," Kaeryd complimented.

"I'm exhausted," Jasmine sighed. She had read about the spell in a book shortly before the Misthalin attacked, but nowhere did it mention such an aftereffect.

"Well, let's go," King Zarin said, mounting his horse.

Some of those who had fought the wolves groaned but nonetheless obeyed their king, mounting horses and cleaning up the remains of their meal. Many rode congratulating Jasmine on the spell and cheering for themselves on the victory over the mountain wolves. Everyone was happy and full of mirth as they rode on up to the frozen peak. So joyful however, that they failed to notice a Misthalin scout team trailing them in the shadows.

"Yes! We're finally here!" Enterran exclaimed as they reached the peak of White Wolf Mountain.

"Okay, let's split up and find that vault," Zarin suggested immediately.

Kaeryd nodded and began looking around. The spectacular view from this height required some time to gaze upon it. He was able to see the top of the tall oak trees around the mountain and a clock tower in the distance. The sun's rays shone warmly upon Kaeryd's face as he searched for the vault. A few minutes passed as everyone scoured the peak.

And then… "I found it!"

Zac waved everyone over to his position behind a few boulders. King Zarin was the first to reach him, despite his size. Zac pointed toward an elaborately decorated door. Zarin followed Zac's finger to the magnificent, eight feet tall door. White as the snow, the door held a golden symbol of a tree with huge branches jutting out of the trunk engraved on it. Even the tree's leaves were golden. Zarin approached it and touched the door. The others watched him. Zarin then backed up a few steps.

"Okay so we just…open it?" Dysann asked.

"I don't know," Zarin answered, "It's worth a try."

Dysann approached the door and put his hand on the handle. He pulled with all his might but the door did not budge.

"Dang, I think it's locked," Dysann answered after another try.

"Hmmm… let me take a look at it," Zac said and trudged through the snow to the door. Zac put his ear to the lock. Hearing nothing, Zac then took out a small silver stick and inserted it into the keyhole carefully. Zac felt around the lock with the needle, gazing upward as if seeing the inside of the lock. After a few moments, he grunted, shook his head and took out a bigger pick to stick inside the lock. After a few more minutes, Zac jerked the pick free and cursed.

"It won't open."

"Shoot, now what?"

"Didn't you say there was an enchantment on it?" Jasmine asked the King.

"Yes, but Etherian said it was _behind _the door, not the door itself," Zarin explained.

"Maybe if we had a cannon…," Sonic muttered.

Then, quite suddenly, a gray blur of a cannonball zoomed above their heads and smashed into the door with a roaring bang. Smoke cleared, and they saw that the door was completely demolished, golden plates scattered in the snow. Behind it was a red shield of some kind.

"Huh," Sonic said and raised an eyebrow. Everyone looked behind them and saw a dwarf multi-cannon sitting on a rock next to a Misthalin army.

"You missed!" a familiar voice berated the soldier manning the cannon.

"Sorry, master," The soldier answered in a feeble voice.

"Etherian?" Kaeryd squinted at the yelling general. It was him! That hair and armor…he was alive! But what was he doing with the Misthalin?

"Ah, the general of the once great Silver Chaos!" Etherian smirked at Kaeryd.

"What? Etherian what are you doing?" Kaeryd asked.

"Etherian? My name is Sifias," Etherian/Sifias answered.

"No…" Kaeryd shook his head. That _was_ Sifias' voice. Not Etherian's. _But…_ The boy did not have to wait long for an answer to his unspoken question.

"My body was getting weak because of all the battles…so, instead of killing your precious guild master, I possessed him," Sifias sneered.

"So…that wasn't you in the cave?" Hale exclaimed.

"I was in the cave…but it wasn't me that you killed. He was my officer," Sifias said looking away abruptly. Was the vile man actually mourning his comrade? That mentality certainly didn't fit Kaeryd's opinion of him.

"And now, you will share the same fate," Sifias said turning back, a low fury laced in his voice, and raised his hand, "Get them!" Sifias ordered his scout team.

"Oh, no you don't," Kaeryd murmured and took out the small artifact. Holding it up, the orb radiated and glowed brightly.

"Damn that orb. No matter. Slay them instead!" Sifias shouted and the small army behind him charged. Black knights, soldiers, and mages…the remains of the Silver Chaos didn't stand a chance.

"Crap!" Hale cursed. He unsheathed his weapon and held it in front of him, ready to strike. Dysann took out his giant hammer and Zac fastened his runite claws. Enterran held his spear out as Sonic brought his menacing sword and shield to a crouch. Tysan pulled out his double-sided sword as Auranus expertly strung his bow and notched an arrow.

"Kaeryd! Jasmine! Break the enchantment!" Zarin shouted to Kaeryd and Jasmine. They nodded and darted toward the door.

"Go for the ones at the door!" Sifias commanded.

"You'll have to get through us first…" Sonic said standing in front.

"Fine. The defilers must die…" The two groups engaged in battle.

"Okay, let's see if we can do this…" Kaeryd said approaching the force field.

"Hmm… I think it's a Shield Spell," Jasmine said. She waved her hand across the wall.

"Don't think so, I think it's a Wall Spell," Kaeryd answered.

One by one, Auranus sent his arrows flying in a flurry toward the enemy faction. One by one they fell.

"Hold your ground!" Eclipse shouted over the racket. He bashed a black knight with his kite shield, stunning him. He then thrust his sword into the knight's chest. Hale, fighting a few spaces to Sonic's left, swung his gargantuan sword, cutting four knights across the chest. He then somersaulted over a knight, and came down stabbing his sword into the cold earth. The ground rumbled under their feet, knocking a few knights off of their feet. Enterran spun around in a circle pushing enemies backward. He then hit a knight with the blunt side of his spear and spun again, bringing the bladed side of his spear this time slamming into the knight's chest.

"All right let's assume it's a Wall Spell," Jasmine consented.

"Okay then, let's see if I remember…" Kaeryd held up both his hands and closed his eyes. Etherian taught him this. He knew how to disenchant a Wall Spell and was determined to do it. Jasmine did the same. Their hands started to glow blue and small beams of light started to shoot out toward the force field.

Slowly but surely, the field started to contract and dispel.

Tysan slashed a soldier in the leg and punched the guy's face. The soldier crumpled to the ground with a groan and a few broken teeth. Tysan then stabbed behind him with the backside of his sword. He hit his mark and then brought down the other side of the sword on an unsuspecting knight.

Zac and Dysann, on the other hand, were cornered at a cliff surrounded by about eight soldiers.

"Shoot," Zac swiped at a knight and sent him flying down the cliff. Dysann grunted and smashed his maul into a knight's chest, completely shattering the armor.

"Crap, we're still screwed," Zac said worriedly. But then, nearby trees came to life and swept them up into its high branches. They were safe in the trees for now. Aghamand, who was controlling the trees, took out a Limpwurt root and stuck it into the ground. Suddenly roots burst up from the ground just as they did in Taverly. The thorny, bramble vines thrashed about killing nearby knights and soldiers.

"It's working!" Jasmine exclaimed happily. She caught herself before she actually clapped in satisfaction.

"Yeah, it's almost gone," Kaeryd agreed triumphantly.

"Hurry up you two!" Zarin shouted impatiently from behind a rock.

"Don't worry it's almost done!" Jasmine replied. By now, their comrades fighting in the battle were slowly retreating.

"Is it open?" Hale shouted to Kaeryd.

"Almost!" Kaeryd saw that the army was approaching fast and they were going to reach Jasmine and him before they could finish.

"Jas! I can handle it from here! Keep the army back!" Kaeryd shouted to Jasmine. She glanced at him once, then nodded quickly and turned toward the approaching army. The remains of her work switched over to his concentration.

"Aghamand!" Jasmine looked at Aghamand and he nodded. The roots Aghamand was controlling retracted into the ground and burst up again in front of their allies. Jasmine then shouted, "Everyone behind me!"

They frantically did as she said, recalling what she had created at the base of the mountain. However, Jasmine absorbed only two fire runes and threw a fireball at the squirming roots. The vines erupted into flames and now formed a giant firewall protecting them from the enemy.

"It's open!" Kaeryd shouted. Dysann grabbed the king and hurried inside. People rushed in after the two. Kaeryd took one look back toward sunlight, then rushed into the darkness of the vault.


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

Kaeryd moved warily through the narrow tunnel. He could barely see a foot in front of him. The group went on and on for what seemed like hours, with Zarin in the lead. Then, the passage widened, to the point that they were able to walk four people side by side. Then they arrived at an enormous room. The chamber was full of gold and jewels. Zarin looked around delightfully. The others were awestruck and walked silently around the vault examining the artifacts. Zarin immediately went to the center of the chamber and picked up a shiny smooth talisman of some kind.

"What's that?" Kaeryd asked him.

"I don't know…but it looks powerful don't you think?" the King said keeping his eyes on the talisman.

"Hey look at this!" Jasmine said, holding up what looked like a staff. She held it out and tossed it up a few inches and caught it.

"It's so light…" The staff was the polar opposite of Jasmine's wooden staff. This one was shimmering smooth and measured about five feet long. A pointed emerald was mounted at one end, and three small columns jutted out to hold an even bigger emerald on the other.

"I'm keeping this!" Jasmine exclaimed gleefully. Then Kaeryd remembered.

"Hey Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think that firewall of yours will last?" Kaeryd asked.

"Dunno. As long as the roots don't disintegrate, it should last forever," Jasmine replied not entirely focused on Kaeryd's question.

"Well those roots _will _disintegrate," Aghamand said holding up a golden chalice.

"Shoot, then we don't have much-"

"Aahhh!" Tysan screamed.

"Take that!" Etherian/Sifias punched Tysan to the ground. A couple more soldiers and knights followed him in. He raised the Chaos Reaver above his head and brought it down swiftly. Zac was quick though and he threw a knife across the room, which pierced straight through Etherian/Sifias' hand. Sifias gave a yell in agony and dropped his legendary sword. Tysan kicked it away from him. He then rolled away from the Misthalin scouts and stood up next to Zac.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You're too late, Ancients…" Zarin announced suddenly, a peculiar edge creeping into the jocund king's voice.

"What?" Kaeryd said confused. Did he just hear the word, _Ancients_?

"No…" Sifias said gripping his injured hand, eyes affixed to the king.

"Your time has ended," Zarin said, now with a hint of insanity.

"What are you doing?" Kaeryd asked completely lost now.

"Hehehe…" Zarin started to laugh maniacally. The talisman began glowing in his hand.

"Even though this artifact is not yet strong enough to cleanse the whole world…it's certainly strong enough for a small cave…" Zarin snarled, eyeing the talisman with glinting pupils.

"What are you doing?" Kaeryd demanded.

"NO! This is what we we're trying to prevent!" Sifias roared.

"Prevent?" Jasmine asked, looking at Sifias.

"We must stop them!" Sifias barked to his scouts. They charged full force at Zarin.

"Wait!" Kaeryd and Jasmine absorbed a few air runes and pushed back the scouts with a wind blast.

"No!" Sifias screamed in desperation.

"Thank you for that…now you will be rewarded," Zarin's eyes rolled up into its sockets, showing nothing but white, and he raised his hand. Jasmine was blown back full force into the wall of the vault. Her body bounce viciously before collapsing in a heap.

"Jasmine! What was that for?" Tysan screamed at Zarin.

"You fools…I thank you for taking me this far. Now, there is no one who can stop me!" Zarin was completely insane. Sifias rushed at Zarin with his fist raised. Zarin let out a shrieking laugh and the talisman shone even more brightly. A huge shockwave shot out of the talisman and knocked down every standing person in a twenty-foot radius. Sifias screamed and so did the other Soul Reapers.

Through it all, laughter echoed off the cave walls, multiplied, and achieved unbearably loud volume. Kaeryd was still barely conscious but his head was bruised. The others were all out cold. A small silvery stream of light rushed out of Etherian's mouth and he crumpled to the ground. The Misthalin scout team was completely obliterated. Their bodies lay scattered and broken. Similar lights came out of the black knights but faded away as soon as they escaped.

"Hahahah! Feel my power!" Zarin screamed at the top of his lungs. He shouted a spell and the vault started to rumble. It was caving in.

"You will all be cleansed!" Zarin cried. He then used a teleporting spell and vanished from sight.

Kaeryd couldn't move. He knew he must get up and get everyone out of the vault. Slowly, painfully, he rose, rubbing his head. He stumbled over to Eclipse and gently shook him. Eclipse came to and bolted up, but immediately regretted the sudden movement.

"What happened?" Eclipse said unsteadily cradling his head.

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here! Help me wake everyone," Kaeryd said urgently. Eclipse complied and quickly went over to Tysan and Zac. Kaeryd ran to Hale.

"Come on…wake up!" Kaeryd said kicking Hale's body.

"Huh? What?" Hale shot up instantly.

"Come on wake the others! The vault is gonna cave in!" Kaeryd yelled and darted to Jasmine. He shook her awake.

"Ouch…that hurt," Jasmine said clutching her side.

"Yeah, come on we need to get out!" Kaeryd helped her up. They turned around and saw the others all awake. Eclipse had Etherian's body on his back. Together they made for the exit. The tunnel was narrow so they had to run in a single file line. Rocks from the ceiling fell down narrowly missing Kaeryd. They reached the entrance, but it was blocked.

"Shoot! Now what?" Brian said coming up to the boulders.

"We'll move 'em."

Jasmine and Kaeryd absorbed a few earth runes into the palm of their hands and lifted the stones to the ceiling. The others quickly moved under the rocks and got out safely. Suddenly, more rocks fell down.

"I can't hold it!" Jasmine said struggling.

"Me neither!" Kaeryd shouted, before a stray boulder knocked the boy out into darkness.

"No!" Jasmine cried. The giant boulders were too much for her and she too blacked out from the strain.

When Kaeryd came to, he was halfway under a few small boulders. He pushed them off and stood up.

"Ouch," He looked around and found himself trapped. The quake had stopped, barring any exit. Then Kaeryd saw a boulder move from the corner of his eye. The boulder plopped down near his feet. Jasmine's blond head popped out from the rubble.

"Hi…are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are we going to get out of here?" Kaeryd asked.

"I don't know…help me push these boulders."

Kaeryd started to help push the rocks out of the way. Soon, they were back in the chamber with enough space to stand.

"Jeez, we're stuck in here without any food or water…we're doomed," Jasmine despaired, with no little frustration in her voice.

"Crap," Kaeryd muttered, sitting down on a rock. Kaeryd was worried. He didn't know what to do now. But mostly, he was just confused. Who was the enemy? _Zarin? Sifias? Sifias called them defilers, and King—no, just Zarin—called them Ancients._

_Ancients? Whoa, hang on… Vault of the _Ancients_? Was this _their_ vault? _As much as Kaeryd was worried about Etherian, now he was doubly confounded. Thinking hard, he remembered the light he had seen come out of Etherian's mouth. _That was probably Sifias,_ Kaeryd deduced mentally, _Guess Sifias died then._

_No, I'm right here._

"Huh? Who was that?" Kaeryd said aloud.

"Who was what?" Jasmine answered.

_Me, Sifias._

"Are…are you in my head?" Kaeryd said, scared that he was hearing voices.

"Uh…no," Jasmine said looking at him obliquely.

_Yes._ There was a voice talking to him… and its name was Sifias…Kaeryd lost it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kaeryd screamed.

"Uh…I can't…that's exactly the problem. Are you sick?" Jasmine said coming over to Kaeryd.

_No. If I leave then I will die. And that's not something I wish to do at the moment._

"Crap, when Zarin used that talisman…he must have killed all the Soul Reapers!" Kaeryd said to Jasmine.

"What?"

_Soul Reapers? I am an Ancient._

"Sifias is inside my head!"

"WHAT?" Jasmine repeated aghast.

"Hold on. Shut up for a minute. Did you just say you were an Ancient?" Kaeryd asked.

"No," Jasmine screwed her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

"Not you, I'm talking to Sifias," Kaeryd answered.

_Yes. Did you not know?_

"No," Kaeryd answered.

"'No' what?" Jasmine said suddenly backing away from Kaeryd.

"I said shut up!"

_Fine._

"Okay!" Jasmine said.

"Not you Sifias. I meant Jasmine."

_Oh._

"Okay from now on what I say is to Sifias…okay?" Kaeryd said.

"O-okay," Jasmine had stopped backing up, only because she had nowhere else to go, what with the wall there.

"Now, what the heck are you doing inside my body?" Kaeryd demanded.

_Well you see, we Ancients have no corporeal form. We must enter inside another's body to do…well, anything._

"So…you possess people?"

_Well we do not define it in such a way. We do not like doing it but we had to in order to stop Zarin from destroying the world._

"Destroying the world?" Kaeryd asked raising an eyebrow.

_Yes. He is evil. He works for a great and evil demon, who wants that talisman to destroy the world. You see, the demon is corrupting the planet's resources, sucking the life force of this world little by little. And my master sent us Ancients to stop him._

"Uh…huh…so your not trying to kill us?"

_No. But we only fought you because we thought you knew what Zarin was doing and were supporting him, but, since I'm in your mind, I have learned that you had no knowledge of his motives._

"Of course not! Do you think I'd actually want to destroy the world?" Kaeryd asked defensively.

_Now that I can read your mind…no._

"Okay let me ask you this. Why didn't you take full control of me? Why can I still move and stuff?" Kaeryd asked him.

_Because the second I went into your mind, I sensed that you were not corrupt. I knew then that you did not work for Zarin._

"I see."

"What's he saying?" Jasmine asked cautiousy. She had inched closer despite her fear, probably out of curiosity. Then Kaeryd's eyes started to glow red. Just like the black knights that had possessed the Misthalin people. Jasmine leapt back instantly with a yelp.

"It is I. Sifias," Kaeryd's mouth moved, but spoke in Sifias's voice.

"Okay…" Jasmine said backing up faster, hitting the wall once more.

"Do not fret. I am only taking control for awhile. I want to tell you that I am not what you think I am. I can transmit the truth into your mind. If you let me," Sifias explained.

"Umm…I don't really trust you right now…" Jasmine said doubtfully, "How can I be sure Kaeryd is still in there somewhere?"

"Jas, trust me," Kaeryd in his own voice, "I know his feelings are sincere. He's in my head after all, however weird this is...but if he was evil, I'd probably be trying to kill you right now."

Jasmine hesitated for a moment eyes focused intensely on Kaeryd's, and then nodded slowly, "…Alright then."

Sifias closed Kaeryd's eyes and concentrated. He took all of the information he had just told Kaeryd and sent it to Jasmine's. He then let Kaeryd take control again.

"Ugh. That doesn't exactly feel pleasant," Kaeryd said wincing.

"Wow. So the Soul Reapers – I mean Ancients – are actually the good guys?" Jasmine breathed.

"Looks like it," Kaeryd said.

"But how are we going to tell the others? We're trapped in here!" Jasmine complained throwing her arms up in despair.

_We are not trapped._

"We're not?" Kaeryd asked.

"No. We are!" Jasmine screamed.

"Shush." Kaeryd said to her.

_Don't you sense it? This place. This vault. It is made of Rune Essence._

"Rune Essence? So we can make runes out of it?"

_Exactly. Then we can teleport out and find the others in your group._

"Good idea!" Kaeryd said excitedly. Maybe this voice-in-the-head thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What's a good idea?" Jasmine said feeling completely left out. Kaeryd jolted up.

"The walls! The rocks! They're Rune Essence! We can make runes and teleport ourselves out of here!"

"That's a good plan…but we don't have any talismans! Let alone Mystic Ruins!" Jasmine said.

"Oh…right."

_Tell her to turn around._

"Er…turn around Jas," Kaeryd relayed the message. Jasmine turned around and saw an etched symbol on the wall.

"A law rune symbol!" Jasmine said and fingered the emblem.

"But we still need talimans."

_Behind you. There is a chest._

Kaeryd turned around and opened a dusty golden chest. Inside laid many talismans. Each represented all the runes around the world.

"Here! Talismans!" Kaeryd exclaimed.

"Yes! Now we can craft some law runes!" Jasmine said hopefully.

"All right let's get to work," Kaeryd said. Kaeryd picked up a law talisman. He walked over to the wall and unsheathed his sword. He picked at the wall carefully, carving out a crude circle, not the best quality rune, but it would suffice. He then carved out another one and moved over to the law rune etched into the wall. He lay down the two Rune Essences on the ground and held up the talisman. The symbol gleamed and shot a blue beam at the two Essences near his feet. The symbol was now carved on the newly made law runes.

Kaeryd grinned and picked them up and turning to Jasmine, who had already crafted some wind and fire runes.

"All right then," she said as he turned around, "Let's get out of here!"

They laid all their runes onto the ground. Both closed their eyes and absorbed the runes into their open palms. Together, they invoked a few incantations, and just as Zarin had done, vanished with hardly a flicker.


	5. Enemy Within

**Chapter 5: Enemy Within**

**

* * *

**  
Ardougne. A huge city with many inhabitants, Ardougne belonged to the nation of Kandarin. With skyscraper buildings and towering walls, Ardougne was the heart of trade in the Kingdom of Kandarin and twice the size of Falador. Kaeryd and Jasmine were utterly lost, having never been in anything like Ardougne. They both gaped, oblivious of staring eyes, until their stomachs notified them to its predicament with an impatient gurgle.

"I'm starving!" Kaeryd complained.

"Well, I have a few gold pieces. Maybe we can go find a restaurant or something," Jasmine suggested, just as famished.

Kaeryd and Jasmine had teleported to somewhere in the middle of the city. Wandering around, the two young warriors enjoyed the jovial smiles on everyone's faces. People were happy. Little children played and scurried about the streets while the adults and traders haggled on interminably for furs and jewelry. The sun was out, illuminating the whole city and making it look all the more peaceful. As the two strolled down a paved road, passing gardens and trees, they arrived upon a fountain.

"Hey, this fountain is even bigger than the one in Falador!" Kaeryd said sitting atop a nearby bench.

"Yeah," Jasmine tilted her head to one side, admiring the water spout, "Hey wait, look!" she exclaimed and pointed to a building behind the fountain. Kaeryd craned his head around. A green sign hung over a door reading: Ardougne Inn.

"Come on, maybe they have some food in there," Jasmine nearly ran over to the building, opened the door, and went in, closely followed by an equally hungry Kaeryd. Inside, their eyes met an inn bigger than it looked from the outside. Across from the entrance stood a sturdy counter with a plump, bearded man perched behind it. Round tables sat at intervals across the dark wood-paneled floor. Men and women were gathered around the tables eating their meals, talking and gesticulating with their forks and knives. Jasmine and Kaeryd chose a table in one corner as a middle-aged blond waitress strode over to them holding a quill and parchment.

"Hello, what would you like?" she asked amiably.

"I'll just have some stew and bread," Kaeryd answered quickly. Food of any kind sounded great.

"Same here," Jasmine agreed. The waitress scribbled a moment, thanked them, and then excused herself to talk to the man behind the counter, obviously the cook.

_May I ask you a question?_ Sifias spoke up.

"Go right ahead," Kaeryd replied, leaning back in the wooden chair to unbend his spine. Great runes, it felt good to sit down.

"Huh?" Jasmine had laid her head sideways on the table the moment the waitress had finished. Now she peered at Kaeryd questioningly.

"Nothing," the boy waved his hand dismissively.

_Why is it that you humans…"eat"?_

"So we can live of course," Kaeryd answered the Ancient.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked again, a bit louder.

"I'm talking to Sifias," Kaeryd explained.

"Oh," the girl gave a sigh and returned to her previous prone position, "Just don't talk too loudly to yourself or people will think you're insane, ok?"

_I can read your mind, remember? Just think it, and I'll know it._ Sifias said.

**Oh right.** Kaeryd thought, though the process of actually thinking in complete sentences was a bit strange. **Well the reason we eat is because our bodies need food. We need energy to keep our bodies going**.

_I see. Odd, I always thought having a body would be better. It seems though that there are disadvantages._

**Well, some food is good…really good.**

_Yes. In order to keep the bodies I went into alive, I did oblige to eat this "food" you speak of. Some tasted horrible._

**Yeah**.

"Our food is here," Jasmine noted happily, bringing Kaeryd back to his surroundings. He suddenly became aware of the aromas drifting toward his nostrils. The waitress stood next to their table, placing bowls of stew in front of each of them. Jasmine paid her hurriedly and the lady left with a grateful nod.

"Time to eat!" Kaeryd wolfed down the soup and bread, nearly pouring the contents of the bowl down his throat all at once. Jasmine stared at him.

"What?" Kaeryd mumbled incoherently with food in his mouth.

"Nothing," Jasmine took up her spoon primly, but as soon as the hot stew touched her lips, she was rapidly speeding up the slurping. Kaeryd shrugged and resumed eating.

After they finished (Kaeryd with a second bowl), the two left the Inn.

"Now what?" Kaeryd asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, we need to find the others," Jasmine replied while finishing her personal item check.

"We always went to the Head Quarters if we got separated. But with the HQ gone, I guess we'll have to wait here," Kaeryd said doubtfully.

"Maybe."

Kaeryd led the way around Ardougne. Towering buildings loomed right beside the streets. People of all ages jostled about, each on his or her own business. A woman and a man walked together smiling. Another man followed them angrily, grumbling something about cheating. One boy Kaeryd saw was mischievously trying to steal an apple while his pals distracted the shopkeeper. Chuckling at the boys' antics, Kaeryd nearly collided with a stout old lady, whose arms were rather muscular.

"Excuse me," Kaeryd apologized automatically. The lady gave him a sidelong stare, then nodded, and strode away without a word. So crowded was this city. How were they supposed to find even remote friends was beyond Kaeryd's imagination. He could guess that Jasmine was beginning to think the same thing.

Suddenly, as they were passing a square, they heard loud, yet familiar, voices.

"I'm tired! There has got to be an Inn somewhere around here," Hale whined. The group definitely looked very travel-worn. Dust covered their lower halves and heads and noses seemed a bit gritty.

"All right, all right, lets find a place to--" Etherian was cut off by Tysan.

"Kaeryd! Jasmine!" Tysan darted toward them. Everyone turned immediately to follow Tysan's path. Their eyes alighted as they saw the pair.

"Hi, Tysan!" Jasmine greeted him.

"Hi! How did you escape?" Tysan asked inquisitively.

"Well, we found out that the Vault was made of Rune Essence. We crafted a few runes and teleported here," Kaeryd explained. Jasmine made a face.

"It was such a waste not to take more with us!" she complained.

"Good to have you back. I thought you were a goner," Hale said.

"Yeah," Enterran agreed. The group of friends talked for a while, exchanging pats on the back and warm handshakes. Then Kaeryd saw him, his mentor and friend, Etherian. A broad smile bloomed across his face and Etherian returned it.

"Dang, Etherian. How do you get out of everything?" Kaeryd teased, feigning jealousy. In reality, Kaeryd was overjoyed. He had begun thinking he'd be constantly wondering what to do next without Etherian.

"Well, it was all thanks to everyone else," Etherian said, hands resting on his leather belt. Kaeryd noticed that dark circles had appeared under the man's gray eyes. Etherian must have been exhausted after his ordeal, naturally.

_What the…, the Ancient's voice suddenly said inside Kaeryd's mind._

**What?** Kaeryd asked mentally.

_Him…what's he doing here. I thought he was trapped in the vault._

**Who? Etherian?**

_Yes. I thought he was killed. _That last word, Kaeryd thought came out a bit pointedly.

**No…one of the others carried him out.**

_No…kill him quickly. Before he escapes. _No doubt about it, Sifias was angry at Etherian, which made Kaeryd defensive.

**Kill him? Why? He's my friend.**

A momentary pause passed before Sifias answered.

_You know how I told you I could read the mind of the person I "possess"?_

**Yeah**.

_I read his mind as well. He's insane. Just like Zarin. They are working together._

**What? No. I don't believe you.**

_You can read my mind too. You know I'm telling the truth. Etherian is evil._

The words rang like an alarm in Kaeryd's head. Sifias was telling the truth. Nothing could mistake that definite feeling of certainty Kaeryd felt when he had probed Sifias' honesty. It was just so horrendously concrete, like the fact that fish did not fly.

"No…," Kaeryd said aloud.

"'No' what, Kaer?" Tysan asked.

"No…," Kaeryd repeated. He started to back away from Etherian.

"Kaeryd? Are you okay? You should rest. You look a little off," Etherian said drawing closer, a look of concern plastered on his face.

The confusion in Kaeryd's head from the initial shock blurred into sadness.

"Why, Etherian? Why?" Kaeryd asked, almost desperately.

_I'm going to tell the others._

Kaeryd felt a contraction in his head, like a nerve working, as Sifias concentrated, transferring the knowledge Kaeryd just learned to the rest of the party. All around, eyes flew open, some mouths hung agape, flabbergasted. Then they all turned to stare at Etherian. Jasmine was the first to act. Silent tears flowing down her cheeks, she absorbed rune after rune, then with a yell of fury, hurled fireball after fireball at Etherian's head.

"Agh!" Etherian was thrown back a few meters, landing with a thud and groaned.

"What…what are you doing Jasmine?" Etherian asked from on the ground. However, his piercing gaze aimed at the girl never matched his innocently hurt tone, Jasmine noticed.

"I hate you!" she charged up another rune but before she could release her fireball, Dysann came charging out of nowhere and smashed his giant hammer on Etherian.

Miraculously, Etherian leapt away, unsheathing his sword, the Chaos Reaver with a flourish. Jagged, sharp thorns thrust up from the earth behind him, but he nimbly dodged them and slashed the roots before they could curl around for another attack. A fireball soared past Etherian's left cheek, only managing to scorch the skin. An arrow flew at him, but he again proved too quick and avoided the fatal shot. He somersaulted onto a building overlooking his once allies. Furious eyes glared at him. All weapons were drawn, including Kaeryds, although he could not recall unsheathing them.

By now, the city folk were backed far away, mothers with children, huddling under awnings with the vendors. All muted with fear.

"So…you found out…how?" Etherian queried sinisterly. No one answered, some because they had no idea how they had just suddenly been hit with the knowledge.

"None of your business," Kaeryd hissed under his breath. His friends turned to the boy, dread clearly on their faces. Even people who did not know him could hear that spiderweb-thin line of control in his words. Kaeryd was angry, angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"You…monster," Kaeryd half growled through gritted teeth.

"Monster? What's with the insults?" Etherian said smirking.

"'Monster' is nothing compared to what I'm thinking," Kaeryd said gripping his beloved scimitars so hard, his hands ached.

"You are no match for me," Etherian stated confidently.

"You'll find that I am."

"Not a chance. But, if you insist…," Etherian grinned maliciously, then threw his arms into the air, muttering under his breath. He raised his eyes up to the clouds and they glowed an eerie yellow. A force field suddenly began to form around Etherian and it sucked Kaeryd inside. Jasmine, realizing what was happening, started forward, but, realizing that she wouldn't be quick enough, shoved Enterran forward with a gust of air. Enterran ran through the perimeter just in time before the barrier solidified. Etherian scowled, "No matter, I can still beat you easily."

"Glad you could make it," Kaeryd said to his best friend.

"I would never miss something like this," Enterran smiled. He raised his spear in an offensive stance. Kaeryd did the same. Etherian had lied to him…probably the entire time Kaeryd had known him. He was going to pay for those lies.

"Hehehehe…," Etherian laughed. He jumped up high into the air and disappeared.

"Aw, shoot," Enterran cursed and spun around looking for him.

"Feel my wrath!" Etherian appeared from behind Kaeryd, and swung at his neck. Enterran, looking in Kaeryd's direction at the time, jabbed his triple-bladed spear over Kaeryd's right shoulder. The spear and Chaos Reaver met one another's blade. Enterran had blocked Etherian's attack. Kaeryd dropped into a low sweeping kick, successfully tripping Etherian. Enterran then pole-vaulted over Etherian with his spear. As he landed on the other side, he brought his spear down on vertically upon Etherian's head. The man rolled aside quickly, only to block another slash from Kaeryd. Kaeryd thrust his off-hand sword at Etherian's armored chest, but Etherian steered it with his sword to Enterran, who parried with his spear just in time. Kaeryd cursed as Etherian then flipped back to his feet. The Chaos Reaver glowed a blazing red and he slashed horizontally at both Enterran and Kaeryd.

_Block it! Block it!_ Sifias screamed at Kaeryd.

Holding their weapons ram-rod straight against the attack, they drove the sword back causing the flat side of it to hit Etherian in the face. Kaeryd smiled and kicked the man in the chest. Enterran jumped a few feet up and jabbed at his head. Etherian lost his balance trying to recover and avoid Enterran's spear, and tumbled to the ground.

Enterran, still in the air, came rushing down with his spear pointed to the ground. Etherian rolled away back onto his feet, blocking a slash from Kaeryd once more. He blocked another one, and another. Over and over, Kaeryd hacked at his now most hated enemy, but to no avail.

Etherian was having trouble blocking Kaeryd's quick slashes, but he suddenly found an opening, elbowing Kaeryd in his stomach with his pointed armor. Kaeryd winced in pain and Etherian swung his legendary sword at him.

Enterran shoved it away with the three-prong side of his spear and swung the other end straight into Etherian's stomach. Kaeryd, regaining his balance, heaved the scimitar in his right hand at Etherian, tossing his other sword into the now unoccupied hand. The thrown weapon flew at Etherian but instead of hitting its target, only nicked him, as he pushed himself away from Enterran in an attempt to dodge it. His already bruised face began to bleed. Etherian screamed, furious. Suddenly he let out a howl and a gust of wind sent Kaeryd and Enterran flying backwards.

"You…will be destroyed," Etherian let out a maniacal laugh. He roared and his sword burst into flames. The legendary Chaos Reaver was on fire.

_Uh-oh. Be wary of that._ Sifias warned.

He swung it around a few times, then charged at Kaeryd, still struggling to stand. Enterran managed to gain his feet first, and tried to intervene but was sent flying into a nearby house by a wave of fire from Etherian's hand.

_Get up!_

Kaeryd got up just in time to defend against the flaming sword. Their blades were in a deadlock. Gradually, heat poured into Kaeryd's scimitar. The hilt started to burn into his palms. Kaeryd cried out in pain.

_Let go of your weapon!_

Kaeryd released it immediately. It was either that or have his hands burst into flames as well. Etherian laughed.

"Weakling…," he taunted.

"Traitor," Kaeryd retorted, pained but still raging inside.

Etherian stabbed at Kaeryd, who quickly lunged to the right despite the sting in his singed hands. He had to end this fight soon. From the ground, Kaeryd kicked at the nearest thing he could find with all his might. That thing just happened to be Etherian's shin. His ears heard a sharp crack.

_Ouch, that must have hurt._ Sifias winced.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Etherian roared. Then Enterran, recovered from the blast of fire somewhat, sliced at Etherian's back. A direct hit. A deep gash appeared in Etherian's back. He collapsed heavily.

Kaeryd stumbled to his feet and swiftly retrieved his weapons. Enterran put his spear up to Etherian's neck. Kaeryd walked to the prone figure hugging its leg.

"…Run," Kaeryd managed to say through tightened jaws. Angry as he was, he found himself fighting back tears.

"What?" Etherian said looking up.

_What are you doing? He's a threat to us._ Sifias voiced urgently.

**Quiet**. came Kaeryd's silent command. He could sense Sifias' incredulity, but pushed it away roughly.

"Run. I never want to see your face again," Kaeryd said without emotion, his voice completely flat.

"You'll regret it," Etherian growled before a purple aura formed around him and he dematerialized into the wind. At the same time, the force field keeping back the others faded away.

"Wow, you guys kicked his butt!" Tysan ran up to them in relief.

"Yeah, he never stood a chance," Hale agreed, coming to touch his two friends on the shoulders, just to make sure they were really there.

"Good job, Kaer. But he didn't deserve your mercy," Jasmine said, looking away.

Kaeryd peered up to the sky.

"Maybe. Maybe not."


	6. A Well Deserved Repose

**Chapter 6: A Well Deserved Repose**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun's bright rays shone lightly throughout Kaeryd's hotel room, the same room in the same inn as yesterday, a day that seemed so distant now. Kaeryd had just awoken and was unsteadily dressing, pondering about his lost friend. No, not friend anymore…not a true friend ever, right? Sighing, he left the room, soft boots silent upon the hardwood floor. He was disconcerted and jaded by the previous night. Confusion ran through his head like thunderous horse hooves. Kaeryd had never even suspected Etherian…in fact, he had trusted him with his life. But not anymore…Kaeryd abruptly found thoughts of anger and revenge swarming inside his mind.

Attired in his usual apparel, Kaeryd made his way down the hall to Enterran's door. He knocked with his gloved hand.

"Hey, you awake? Let's get breakfast," Kaeryd pressed his ear to the door. No response.

"You there?" Kaeryd asked. Nothing.

"I guess he's already down there," Kaeryd thought.

Kaeryd strode farther down the hall and descended three spacious floors to the lobby and diner. Sure enough, Enterran, Hale, Eclipse, and Tysan lounged about a round table in the northwest corner of the room. The room was brightly lit, by natural and artificial sources, and crowded. Men and women strolled everywhere across the room, chatting.

"Hey guys," Kaeryd greeted them after he made his way through the congested clusters of people.

"Hey you're finally awake," Hale replied as he spooned some porridge into his mouth.

Kaeryd sat down and a waitress brought him breakfast, for which he thanked her and started to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Sonic asked Kaeryd.

"We need to talk. All of us…tonight in my room," Kaeryd answered a bit dejectedly.

"Okay, but for now, can we look around Ardougne?" Tysan requested optimistically.

"Why are you asking me for?" Kaeryd asked between bites of his crisp bread.

"Well because you're the-" Tysan started.

"No I'm not," Kaeryd interrupted, "The Silver Chaos is over, do as you wish."

"Umm, okay," Tysan mumbled quietly.

Awkward silence ensued for a full minute.

"I'm done," Hale announced hurriedly and stood up.

"Me too, let's explore," Enterran wiped his mouth and stood up as well.

"Sounds good," Hale agreed and led the way out of the inn.

"Wait for us," Sonic called after them and left.

"Yeah," Tysan walked toward the door slowly glancing over his shoulder. Finally, he stopped, "You coming?" he asked the lone boy left at the table.

"Nah," was all Kaeryd gave him, without turning around.

"Suit yourself."

Tysan left the inn, leaving Kaeryd alone in the corner.

_Good Morning._

**Sifias**! Kaeryd jolted, having completely forgotten about the Ancient.

_You forgot about me? How could you forget about an Ancient inside your head?_

_**Sorry. There was just a lot going on.**_

_I know. It must be hard for you to accept Etherian's betrayal._

_**Yeah…it is.**_

"What are you doing all alone over here?" a well-known voice declared from behind Kaeryd. Kaeryd answered again without turning, "Talking."

"To…whom?" Jasmine questioned sitting down across from him.

"Sifias," Kaeryd replied.

"Ah," Jasmine acknowledged, swiping a lock of hair from her face. She looked a bit bedraggled.

"You should eat," Kaeryd said to his friend, forcing his voice to sound normal and not dismal.

"Not hungry," Jasmine responded offhandedly.

Kaeryd could tell that Jasmine was troubled by Etherian's defection as much as he.

"All right then, let's go find the others," Kaeryd suggested after a while.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, they said they were going to go sightseeing," Kaeryd remembered.

"Okay."

The two young warriors left the inn and started on a path going south. They strode along the street, enjoying the laughter and playfulness that still lingered from the previous day, somehow untainted by the violence. Ardougne was resigned to be peaceful always, unlike Falador. Kaeryd then remembered he hadn't told Aghamand, Zac, Dysann, and Auranus about the meeting.

_**Sifias let me have control of your powers real quick.**_

_Of course._

_**Thanks.**_

Kaeryd concentrated on Aghamand and the others. He thought about the meeting at the same time. And, just like that, Aghamand, Zac, Dysann, and Auranus now knew about the conference.

That night, the survivors of the Silver Chaos gathered in the crowded hotel room of Ardougne Inn.

"What did you call us here for?" Tysan asked sitting down on a chair.

"Well we need to pursue that traitorous king." Jasmine answered him.

"Yeah, and I know exactly where to find him," Enterran replied.

"What? Where?" Kaeryd asked Enterran.

"Do you guys remember when we were coming here? From the mountain?" Enterran reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah! While we were coming here, Etherian told us that Zarin would go to Crandor," Auranus remembered now. Crandor was a remote island in a vast sea southeast of Ardougne. The island was legendary. It was said to be home to a giant emerald green dragon named Elvarg.

"Why would he go there?" Kaeryd puzzled.

"Etherian said Zarin needed to go there to recharge the talisman's power. He said that if he got there, and wasn't stopped…he'd be able to cleanse the world of all its inhabitants," Enterran explained.

"Wait a second," Zac spoke up, "Etherian is evil remember? He was probably lying," Zac thought aloud.

"Maybe, but it's the only plan of action we have…we might as well take it." Kaeryd said.

"Okay, assuming Zarin _is _going to Crandor. How the heck do we get there?" Dysann asked.

"How about a boat?" Jasmine suggested.

"That could work. We'll go tomorrow," Kaeryd concluded.

"Good, then it's settled. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm sleepy," Hale said and sluggishly left the room.

"Same here," Enterran followed Hale out of the cramped room.

"I'm going to get some food. I'm famished," Sonic made his way out and down the flights of stairs.

"I'll be outside for awhile…I need fresh air," Jasmine wiped her forehead with a white cloth and stepped out.

Zac, Dysann, and Aghamand left without a word. Tysan yawned, indicating he was tired as well, and got up from the chair.

"See ya tomorrow," Tysan looked at Kaeryd.

"Bye."

"Later," came Kaeryd's brother's voice.

"Later," Kaeryd replied.

Kaeryd was alone now. He opened up the window for a breeze. Looking out, into the night sky full of stars, Kaeryd thought about Etherian. He remembered all the good times they had and how he, Etherian, and Jasmine overcame so many obstacles. And then he thought about his betrayal. Why did he betray them? Etherian was like a father to him. "He's gone," was all Kaeryd could think about. He had lost one of his dear friends, and now, he was his worst enemy. He lay down on his soft mattress. And, finally, under the cover of darkness, he cried.

The next morning Kaeryd and company woke early and assembled outside the inn. After everyone had greeted each other, they started down a road going southeast. Kaeryd, who was groggy when he left the inn, was now wide-awake. He gazed around at his surroundings. The sky was clear and the sun shone just as it did yesterday. There was a gentle breeze that cooled them as they strolled down the dirt path. Everyone conversed jovially as they made their way through Ardougne. After about 10 minutes of walking, they came up to a port. People and sailors jostled around hauling crates and wooded beams. There wasn't a boat in sight. Everything seemed to be in chaos. The group made their way through the crowd and Kaeryd found a man with a captain's hat on. He approached him.

"Excuse me, captain," Kaeryd said.

"Yes?" the captain answered with a tone of authority.

"My name is Kaeryd. My party and I need a ride," Kaeryd introduced himself.

"Greetings traveler. My name is Captain Renarr. I'm afraid we don't have any ships ready at the moment," The black bearded man said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You don't? Why not?" Kaeryd inquired.

"Because we're rebuilding our boats," The captain told him.

"Rebuilding? What happened to them?" Kaeryd asked inquisitively.

"They were destroyed."

"Destroyed? Completely? By what?"

"It was a man. A wizard by the looks of him," Renarr explained.

"What was his name?" Kaeryd asked, dreading the answer.

"Zarin," Renarr replied.

"Damn," Kaeryd swore.

"He took a ship to Crandor. The reason? I don't know, but he paid good money for it. Once he was aboard, he destroyed the other ships…all of them…with the water. He manipulated it and destroyed the boats with powerful waves of the sea,"

"That's Zarin all right," Kaeryd gritted his teeth.

"It will take us about a week before we are finished with any boats," Renarr told Kaeryd.

"Hmm. Thank you for the information. I'll see you in a week then," Kaeryd said and waved goodbye.

"No problem."

"A _week_?" Hale yelled throwing up his arms in despair.

The party had returned to Kaeryd's room in Ardougne Inn. Kaeryd had just announced how long it would take for the boats to be rebuilt.

"Yes. A week," Kaeryd echoed.

"Zarin will be way ahead of us by that time! He could already be there right now!" Hale fretted.

_Not necessarily. The trip itself would take about 2 days and the talisman needs at least 48 hours to recharge, meaning we would have 4 day,. _Sifias explained aloud to everyone through Kaeryd's mouth.

Sonic looked at Kaeryd reproachfully. "Okay…so, umm, we have 4 days. That's still not a week," Sonic said obviously.

"It's better than nothing," Jasmine countered.

"Maybe we can do something to help," Tysan suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can assist them with the building," Auranus agreed.

"Fine. It's settled. We'll go back tomorrow and help. For now though, I'm tired," Kaeryd took off his cloak.

"All right Kaer. We'll leave now," Jasmine assured him and left. Everyone followed her out.

"Move that wooden beam over there!"

Captain Renarr was shouting orders at his men and some unexpected help. Renarr stroked his beard. The travelers were doing a great job. They had great strength, agility, and motivation. With their help, he thought, they would get the repairs done in about three days time. Hammering sounds could be heard from a mile away. Kaeryd and the others had asked if they could help with the repairs around midday. Naturally, the captain had agreed and they had been working since. Storm clouds loomed ominously overhead but that did not deter them from working.

"Hand me that hammer would you?" Tysan asked Kaeryd.

"Sure," Kaeryd tossed Tysan a small iron hammer from a toolbox next to him.

Tysan started to hammer at a nail on the side of the ship's hull. Kaeryd stood up from his crouching position and surveyed the progress. They had come a long way from this morning and Kaeryd was determined to finish the rebuilding. As he looked around he saw Dysann and Eclipse lugging an extensive and massive wooden pole over to a boat. He turned around and saw Jasmine moving huge crates with her magic. Kaeryd wiped the sweat off his forehead. The temperature was burning but the sun wasn't even out. Kaeryd crouched back down to help Tysan with the hull but Tysan had already finished.

"Hey Ty, do you wanna get something to eat?" Kaeryd asked the small boy.

"Sure, let's get the others," Tysan answered. Kaeryd and Tysan rounded up the rest of the party, told the captain they were taking a break, and headed off toward a restaurant.

"That's it boys! We're done with the first boat!" Renarr boomed to everyone at the park. Cheers erupted from all directions. It was the next day, around 3:00.

"Thanks, you guys, it would've taken us a much longer time without your help," the bearded captain said as he turned to Kaeryd and his friends.

"It was our pleasure. We needed a ride as quickly as possible," Enterran told him.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why do you need a ride to Crandor? And why so quickly?" the captain asked suspiciously.

"We have…special business there," Kaeryd explained.

"Hmm. Works for me as long as you pay," The captain answered jovially.

"Of course. When do you think you will be ready to set sail?" Kaeryd asked Renarr.

"Well, we can go tonight if you like," the captain told them.

"Great! We'll go get packed," Hale smiled.

A few hours later, the survivors of the Silver Chaos boarded the ship that they had worked so hard to rebuild.

"Ready the sails!" Captain Renarr barked at his crew. The sailors hurried to follow his directions. Kaeryd and Jasmine were standing at the top of the boat overlooking the dark blue sea that stretched for miles.

"Looks like we'll make it after all," Jasmine said hopefully.

"Yeah, It does," Kaeryd agreed.

_Look out defiler…we're coming._


	7. In Zarin's Wake

**Chapter 7: In Zarin's Wake**

**

* * *

**

Hale let out a teasing chortle.

"Hey, and did I tell you guys about the time we got stuck in the Gnome Maze?" Dysann bantered.

The band of warriors were eating and conversing merrily with the crew of the _Intrepid _(the new name of the recently rebuilt ship). They were having dinner in the cabin. Kaeryd sat at the end of a lengthy, maple wood table.

"Everyone's so…happy," Kaeryd whispered to Jasmine, who sat next to him.

"Yeah. They're really enjoying the trip. But don't worry," the young mage noticed the look of apprehension on Kaeryd's face, "They're former members of the Silver Chaos! We _all _are, remember? They won't forget the mission."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Zarin is two days ahead of us! What if we don't make it in time?" Kaeryd anguished.

_We will._

"How do you know?" Kaeryd asked Sifias. Jasmine was used to this by now and waited for Kaeryd to explain.

My master told me. He sees all. My master notified me that Zarin has only just reached the mountain. However, I can only speak to him at twilight. That's when the gates between this world and the Ancient's world opens…but only for an hour.

_**I see. Jasmine will want to know this.**_

Kaeryd let Sifias have control. A second later, Sifias spoke.

It is done.

"Wow, that might come in handy," Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah it-" Kaeryd was cut off by the panicked voice of Captain Renarr.

"Everyone! Come up here!" Renarr screamed in a shaken voice.

Kaeryd raised an eyebrow toward Jasmine. She simply shrugged. Without delay, the crew and the former Silver Chaos members quickly got up and filed up the stairs that led into a starry night.

Kaeryd was the last one up and looked around. Everyone was standing at the end of the boat, staring across the sapphire blue sea with his or her mouths wide open. Nothing seemed obviously out of the ordinary. Kaeryd approached the edge where everyone was and stopped next to Enterran.

"What's the-" Kaeryd stopped in mid-sentence because right at that moment he saw it. The water was a scarlet red…with blood. Kaeryd was aghast, and by the looks of everyone else, so were they. His heart seemed to miss a beat, as he looked closer to the spot of light near the horizon. A ship. A ship on fire. The heat of the flames then flowed across Kaeryd and he started to sweat. Two whale bodies lay dead on the shore of a nearby island. The boat drifted forward slowly as everyone viewed the destruction. No one spoke. The boat's inhabitants stood still, petrified.

"Who could have done this?" Kaeryd said at last, breaking the silence.

I'll give you one guess.

"E-everyone back to their quarters!" Renarr stuttered slightly.

One by one, the crew tore their eyes away from the carnage and went down the stairs that they climbed up from a few minutes earlier.

"Kaeryd, Jasmine," the captain beckoned for them to follow him. They complied and he led them into the captain's cabin. When they were in the cabin, lit by small candles, Renarr turned suddenly and asked, "The wizard?"

"Most likely," Jasmine replied looking at the floor.

"Sifias thinks so," Kaeryd answered as he sat down.

Renarr did the same. The red haired captain gazed thoughtfully into a candle to his right. Stroking his beard, Renarr stood back up.

"I told you that I wouldn't get involved in this whole mission that you guys are on but if it will endanger my crew then I will _not _assist you," Renarr told them.

"I understand, but we need to get to that island! It is of serious import," Kaeryd pleaded the captain.

"Yes…I…I _promise _that you and your crew will get back to Ardougne safely. Until then, you'll just have to trust us," Jasmine promised.

Kaeryd surreptiously shot a questioning glance at Jasmine. How could she make such a rash promise? Jasmine paid no mind to him. After a minute's pause, the captain stood straight up from his slouching position and, with a nod, left the room. Jasmine stood up as well and followed him out, leaving Kaeryd and Sifias alone in the cabin of the _Intrepid._

The next day the _Intrepid _rushed swiftly through the water at full speed. The captain was working everyone hard as they parted the water, moving toward the legendary island of Crandor. The sun heated everyone as they worked on the boat. Kaeryd stood on the side of the ship, admiring the glimmer of the now cerulean sea. The massacre of the previous day was still fresh in his mind. Hale came up next to Kaeryd.

"Are you coming down to eat?" Hale asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Kaeryd smiled at his friend and they strolled to the stairs. Just then, the boat shook vehemently and Kaeryd and Hale were thrown off their feet. Suddenly, a scream erupted and a large gray tentacle reached up out of the water knocking off a nearby sailor. Kaeryd regained his balance and scrambled over to the guardrail. He looked over the side, and saw the sailor falling, arms flailing wildy. Suddenly, the terrified crewman stopped in mid fall and a blue aura surrounded him. He suddenly started to float back up to the _Intrepid. _Then Kaeryd noticed Jasmine over to his left holding up the staff she found in the Vault of the Ancients. She smiled as she brought him safely back onto the ship. The crewman didn't even have a chance to thank her before another violent quake shook the _Intrepid_. Tentacles jutted up from the water and wrapped around the boat. A knife came out of nowhere, flying towards Kaeryd's forehead.

_Watch it!  
_Kaeryd quickly heeded Sifias' warning and ducked. The knife flew over his head and landed in the now maleficent sea. Kaeryd looked up to find a teenage girl, no older than Jasmine, sitting atop the monstrous beast. The girl smirked. Silvery-white hair touched her shoulders and swept across gray eyes. Yet the girl's face bore an innocent look. By now, the rest of the crew and former guild members stood scattered across the deck as well. The beast roared viciously, bearing huge razor-sharp teeth. The girl tossed up a knife she held in her hand and caught it by the blade. She hurled the knife at Kaeryd once again, only this time it was deflected by _another _knife thrown by Zac. Kaeryd gave him a grateful look. He nodded and smiled. The girl then snarled, her whole face changing instantly, and jumped on to the boat.

"Who are you?" Hale said with a hint of aversion.

"The name's Rayne. I'm Zarin's daughter," she answered him in a friendly tone.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know Zarin had a daughter," Jasmine whispered to Enterran. He shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaeryd asked the newcomer.

"I do what my father tells me to do," Rayne answered as if she had practiced the line.

"Yeah? And what is it exactly that your father told you to do?" Kaeryd questioned suspiciously. This girl did not seem to share the absolute look of insanity that her father had.

"To protect him. To help him cleanse the world of evil," she answered slowly as if the Guild could never understand being the enemies.

"Oh great," Hale rolled his eyes.

"Your father is insane! He wishes to _destroy _the world, not cleanse it! He will do whatever is necessary to destroy the world of all its inhabitants," Kaeryd tried to explain to her.

"You're wrong!" Rayne countered, "He told me that people like you wish to stop him! He told me that people like you are evil!"

"Your father has told you nothing but lies," Jasmine retorted.

"No!" Rayne yelled. She turned and raised her hands. Rayne muttered something under her breath and the monstrous squid roared again and started to attack the people on the ship. Hale quickly grabbed his sword and immediately cut off a tentacle that was going for him. And, as quickly as it was cut off, the tentacle regenerated and grew back. Hale cursed and dodged a tentacle that lashed behind him. Everyone else was having the same luck. The beast seemed more than enough to defeat the crew and send the _Intrepid _to the bottom of the sea. Then a flaming arrow impaled the giant squid's right eye. It bellowed in torment.

"Aim for the eyes!" Auranus and Jasmine shouted to all the others. They all obeyed, charging for the eyes. The _Intrepid _was released from the bind of the tentacles. The massive ship then swung until its side was parallel to that of the giant squid. In a few seconds, cannons fired black, shining balls flung at the gray monstrosity. With a prodigious outcry, the squid suddenly sunk back into the depths of the water.

"No!" Rayne shrieked. In her anger she threw two gleaming daggers toward Kaeryd.

He caught them.

"What the?" Rayne was petrified. No one had ever caught one of her speeding daggers before.

Kaeryd's eyes glowed a deep red and, as he dropped the daggers, he moved slowly toward Rayne.

"You'll never defeat me!" Rayne threatened.

"_We'll see about that_," Kaeryd said in a voice unlike his own.

Rayne drew two short swords and flung herself at Kaeryd. He easily sidestepped. Kaeryd smirked and kneed her in the stomach. Rayne groaned, but recovered quickly. She slashed at Kaeryd's head. He blocked with his scimitar and slashed at her waist with his other weapon. Rayne, in turn, blocked it with _her _other weapon. Kaeryd shoved her backwards and she staggered. He blasted her with a fireball and she fell to the ground. Kaeryd, eyes shimmering, triumphantly walked to her and put his sword to her throat.

"Tell your father that we're coming. Tell him that he _will _be stopped," Kaeryd told her venomously. Then he stood back, withdrawing his scimitar.

Rayne said nothing. After a minute, she cautiously rose, then turned abruptly and jumped ship. Suddenly Kaeryd's eyes stopped glowing and he looked over the rail of the boat. Rayne had simply disappeared. Some others came up to Kaeryd and did the same.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't know. But don't count her out yet," Kaeryd answered.

"Let's move people!" Captain Renarr was yet again ordering his crew to work and repair.

_Thanks for helping. But I could've taken her._

Hah, as much as I'd like to think so, she would've been pretty challenging for you. It would have taken much more time and we need to keep moving as fast as we can.

Yeah, yeah.

Kaeryd waved his hand as if waving away what Sifias said. Tysan saw this and whispered to Zac, "I worry about him…"

Zac shrugged uncertainly.

"Well, another battle won…and now onward to Crandor," Hale said as if this was a usual, everyday event.

Kaeryd chuckled and gazed forward, to the gray-outlined island of Crandor, where the fates of all the people of Runescape hung by a thread.


	8. Armageddon

**Chapter 8: Armageddon**

**

* * *

**

Kaeryd executed a slashing uppercut with his scimitar. The hobgoblin gave a pained roar and crumpled to the ground. He dodged a stab at his back, spun around and slit the orange-skinned goblin's throat.

A tribe of savage hobgoblins had attacked the ship and crew as soon as they reached the shore of Crandor.

Kaeryd caught sight of a long metal spear rushing through the air straight at a nearby crewman. He reacted quickly and threw his treasured weapon at the flying blade. The scimitar pierced the spear easily and it broke in to two, landing blade down on the charred and scorched ground. After Kaeryd retrieved his curved blade, he ran back to the boat. The battle had ended.

"Well that was a pleasant welcome," Hale said sarcastically.

"Well this place is a pleasant resort, you know," countered Jasmine, equally sarcastic, as she looked at her surroundings. Only charred dirt and smoke that blocked out the guiding sun met her eyes. Everything about the island sent chills down Jasmine's spine.

Captain Renarr of the _Intrepid_ stepped over a goblin carcass and sauntered over to Kaeryd.

"I assume my crew and I will just wait here then?" Renarr asked the young boy.

"You assume right," Kaeryd answered him. Kaeryd gave a gesture telling everyone to follow him.

As Kaeryd and the others walked toward the volcano of Crandor, Renarr stood on his ship stroking his beard as always and wondered if these young warriors would return alive.

"Sense anything?" Enterran asked his friend.

"Not yet," Kaeryd replied. He and Jasmine were searching for any magic. If Zarin were here, then he would have left a trace of some kind of spell.

"Stop," Jasmine commanded in her strict and familiar tone.

"What is it?" Hale asked.

"I sense something…" Jasmine told everyone, "Here."

Jasmine placed a hand an empty square on the side of the volcano.

"Are you saying he's in the volcano?" Eclipse asked her incredulous.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jasmine answered him confidently.

Kaeryd stepped next to Jasmine and placed his hand on the volcano as well. Nothing flet wrong at first but the longer Kaeryd held his hand still, the more he sensed a familiar presence. Without warning, Kaeryd's hand began to heat up. The heat intensified and made Kaeryd draw back.

"What's wrong?" Tysan asked Kaeryd when he saw him flinch.

"Um, nothing," Kaeryd told him.

Tysan seemed skeptical but dropped the subject.

Kaeryd grimaced as he looked at his hand. It was scarlet red and had a few blisters on it. The pain was identical to the pain inflicted on him by The Chaos Reaver.

Etherian.

Etherian was with Zarin. _Great_, Kaeryd thought.

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Zac inquired.

"The same way Zarin did," Jasmine answered with a smirk. Jasmine sheathed her staff on her back and put her hands side by side, thumbs touching. As she parted them, a slit in the volcano did as well until there was a pathway tall enough for even Dysann to get in. After the spell was finished, Jasmine gave a satisfied nod and proudly entered.

"A-are you sure that's safe? Because I-" Hale was pushed forward by Eclipse.

"Hey, no need to push," Hale said defensively and brushed himself off as if there was dirt on him.

Tysan smiled and shook his head.

After the whole party was inside, Jasmine turned and sealed the doorway.

Kaeryd took the lead again and hurried everyone along, anxious to find Etherian.

Kaeryd and company followed the faint magical path for about fifteen more minutes before they reached a large opening. Then they heard voices. Distant voices…and too hard to hear even though it sounded like screaming and yelling. Kaeryd signaled everyone to stop.

"Jas, do you have any-"

"Way ahead of you, Kaer," Jasmine smiled as she took out two mind runes from her pouch. She handed one to Kaeryd. The two muttered a small incantation and at once their hearing sense doubled. Their friends' every shift and stir could be detected. The volcanoes' internal rumbles echoed like bass drums in their ears. With a great deal of focus, Kaeryd and Jasmine pinpointed the voices behind layers of stone. Slowly, they cleared and clarified into those of Zarin and his daughter Rayne. The former guild listened intently through Sifias' mental link.

"You failed?" Zarin screamed at Rayne.

"But father, there were too many of them!" Rayne pleaded near the rocky ground.

"That's no excuse! You failed your mission and that's that!" Zarin shouted at his daughter.

Rayne was silent. In the awkward tension, the guild could almost see the sweat run down her face.

"You will be punished. But not now. I'm awaiting visitors," Zarin spat coldly.

Rayne remained silent for another few seconds. Zarin's boots turned and started to walk away from the wall behind which the guild eavesdropped. Suddenly, Rayne acquired the courage to speak once more.

"Father?"

"What is it?"

"The boy. He said that you were going to destroy the world. Is that true?" Rayne squeaked at her so-called father, as if the question had come unwillingly.

"Of course not," Zarin's booming voice retorted immediately, "Didn't I tell you they would try to lie about me? Just for doubting me you will be even more severely punished!" Zarin shouted. Even the guild members winced at the insane king's tone. A cape could be heard whirling around as Zarin left, leaving Rayne alone to shift uncomfortably on the ill-fitting ground.

Kaeryd glanced at Jasmine, a grimace on his face.

"Wow, what a caring father," Kaeryd muttered under his breath.

"Well what now?" Auranus whispered from behind Kaeryd.

"We make our grand entrance."

One by one the ex-guild members filed in the incommodious cavern. Zarin sat upon a velvet and gold throne in the back of the room.

"Well, well, would you look who we have here," Zarin stood and smiled madly.

"Who is he talking to…?" Hale whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Dysann.

"Insane people usually talk to themselves," Dysann laughed uneasily.

"Right, right," Hale smiled, but kept his gaze warily on the king.

"We're going to stop you," Kaeryd threatened, his voice reverberating off the cavern's walls.

"Are you? I don't think so. You're too late, you fools. The talisman is fully charged and ready to be used. I thought you would want to be here as I destroy everything," Zarin taunted with a maniacal smirk. Zarin then looked up fondly at a glowing talisman floating in the air. The same talisman that he took from the Vault of the Ancients. Kaeryd just now noticed the shimmering metal rod.

_Two hours. It's all you need._

_**Sifias? What are you talking about?**_

Then the answer clicked in his head.

_It'll buy you two hours…I trust you can defeat them in that time?_

_**Sifias, there has to be another way.**_

"Death! Death to all who oppose me!" Zarin raised his hands into the air.

_There isn't. You know that._

**_No…_**

_Goodbye, Kaeryd. The fate of Runescape rests in your guild's hands._

_**Sifias!**_

Zarin was still ranting madly.

Kaeryd felt like someone had tackled him. A splitting headache ripped his mind from forehead to neck and a horrid screech filled his ears.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Zarin shouted at Kaeryd.

Kaeryd clapped his hands to his ears and suddenly his eyes glowed red. A small silvery light shot from his mouth up to the talisman. Kaeryd reverted back to his normal self with a jolt and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The glistening light whizzed around the talisman.

"What is that?" Zarin asked to no one in particular.

Kaeryd looked up with saddened eyes.

"Is that-?" Jasmine started.

Kaeryd nodded.

The light stopped suddenly and glowed brightly. The beacon of light charged at the talisman. In a blink of an eye it was gone. The talisman radiated luminously and emitted a flash of light, blinding everyone in the room. Kaeryd shaded his eyes with his arm. When the incandescence subsided, Zarin was the first to speak.

"What…happened? Tell me!" Zarin demanded as if talking to someone else completely.

"He did it," Kaeryd smiled to himself.

"_Who _did _what_?" Zarin demanded.

"Sifias was able to destroy some of the talisman's power. We have two hours to finish this," Kaeryd told his friends.

"Two hours? Not a problem," Hale commented.

"This is it Zarin. You lose," Jasmine tantalized.

The group approached Zarin in a semi circle as they unsheathed their myriad of weapons.

"You think you can defeat _me_?" Zarin laughed psychopathically, though a hint of some kind of doubt twitched at the edge of his too wide eyes.

"Uh…yeah," Hale ridiculed, "In the likely case that your deranged and fatuous mind hasn't noticed yet, you're kinda outnumbered."

"Fool! Etherian! Come!" Zarin laughed.

Etherian.

Kaeryd was right…Etherian was here. Kaeryd heard footsteps approaching. Behind Zarin's throne, there was a tunnel. Slowly, a dark figure emerged from the passage.

"Why hello, Kaeryd," Etherian greeted him calmly.

Kaeryd gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to charge full-force at Etherian.

"I'm sure you all remember Etherian," Zarin introduced his equally insane, though outwardly more subdued, partner.

Everyone stood silent yet ready.

"No? Well then I have _another _unfamiliar guest for you," Zarin jeered giddily.

Zarin raised his staff and rotated it in a circular pattern.

"Elvarg! Legendary Dragon of Crandor! Come and heed my command!" Zarin ordered.

At once, an emerald green behemoth materialized into the cavern, in the center of the cave, which suddenly seemed incredibly too small.

"Oh, crud," Enterran muttered.

"Well, uh, that's nothing we can't handle…right guys?" Hale asked nervously.

"Um, s-sure…" Tysan stuttered, obviously petrified.

"Ha! Feel my unfathomable power!" Zarin shouted, voice booming. Zarin raised his staff and pointed at Kaeryd. Without incantation, a bolt of lightning rushed out toward Kaeryd's chest. Coming from nowhere, Jasmine leaped in front of Kaeryd and formed an energy shield with her staff. The lightning reflected off the shield, heading straight for Etherian. Etherian's eyes widen and he sidestepped in the nick of time.

"Watch it," Etherian growled.

Zarin cursed and threw another bolt at Jasmine. This time Jasmine countered with one of her own spells. Instantly absorbing a few runes, Jasmine shot a lightning strike from the palm of her hand. The bolts of magic met, forming a magical deadlock, which hovered, crackling, above their heads before zapping out of existence.

"Impressive, but not good enough," Zarin taunted.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but you suck," Jasmine retorted.

Zarin snarled angrily.

"Enough talk, we've wasted too much time talking," Kaeryd said and charged at Etherian.

"We'll take care of the dragon!" Hale yelled after Kaeryd.

So there it began. Jasmine versus Zarin, Kaeryd against Etherian, and the remaining former guild members against the malachite dragon. The battle to decide the fate of Runescape was under way.

Kaeryd swiftly ducked a slash from Etherian's Chaos Reaver. Kaeryd then tried to knee Etherian, but Etherian, seeing the familiar move coming, dodged easily, somersaulting over the boy.

"You're still so predictable," Etherian laughed.

Kaeryd said nothing only attacking fierce at Etherian's head. Etherian leaned back from the callous attack. He kicked Kaeryd as he rotated, causing the young warrior to fall backward, hitting the earth with air-wrenching thump. Gradually, he struggled upright, already exhausted. Sweat ran freely down his face. He glared at Etherian. Unfortunately, Etherian gazed back calm, having not even broken a sweat.

"Okay, I suggest we move in slowly. One of us can distract it while another goes in behind the dragon and slashes its vital spots. Auranus can take out its eyes with arrows and-" Eclipse stopped in mid-sentence.

"Screw that plan," Hale said impatiently and charged forward, with his gargantuan sword outstretched.

"Wait! Shoot, Hale! Guys, back him up!" Sonic commanded.

Dysann, Enterran, Tysan, Zac, Sonic, and Aghamand charged forward, weapons gripped in front of them. Auranus stayed behind, and drew his bow. Taking careful aim, he let the arrow fly, catching flame as it soared straight into the Elvarg's roaring mouth.

Jasmine hurled a speeding ice shard at Zarin. Zarin blocked by conjuring a flame column from nowhere. Jasmine absorbed a handful of wind runes and started to blast Zarin repeatedly with razor-sharp gales of wind. He drilled his staff into the ground and held his position. Jasmine shot the wind waves at Zarin while, little by little, she drew closer to the evil mage.

Etherian charged. Kaeryd's heart beat fast. He doubted he could beat Etherian by himself. Frantically, however, he ducked the slash to his head and kicked some dirt into Etherian's eyes. Etherian growled, raising a hand from his weapon to brush the dirt out.

Etherian had let his guard down, Kaeryd then realized, seeing he could finish the fight. He lunged forward, both scimitars out in front of him. Etherian, eyes still closed, jumped over the lunge and landed behind Kaeryd. Kaeryd spun, and slashed left-handed, followed rapidly by his other scimitar. Etherian blocked the first one and then ducked the second. Etherian was now almost level to the ground and quickly swipe-kicked Kaeryd. Kaeryd tripped and hit the ground with a thud, prone to the rocky ground. Etherian regained his ground and stabbed down with his weapon. Kaeryd, panic running through his mind, rolled to the side. That's when he saw her. Rayne. She was sitting on a ledge high up in the cavern.

Elvarg bellowed ferociously.

"Damn, that's loud," Hale griped to himself. Hale, who was standing in front of Elvarg's scaly leg, thrust his sword forward stabbing into fleshy muscle. Not even a dragon's resistant skin could defend against Hale's enormous sword. Hale smirked, glad that his attack had done the job, as Elvarg limped forward, warding the others back with roaring flames.

Eclipse covered himself with his shield and gradually inched forward. Hale, meanwhile, was still crouched by the monstrosity's impaired leg. He hoisted himself onto it and climbed up the leg until he was on the dragon's back.

Zarin could only defend against Jasmine's ferocious attacks. She's coming closer, he thought. Jasmine kept firing windblasts one after another. Zarin finally countered with a rising motion with his hand. The ground shook and a small plate of earth jutted up, making a shield in front of Zarin. Without hesitating a second, Jasmine quickly absorbed five water runes. A stream of water jetted from her palm toward the rock that Zarin used to protect himself. The boulder quickly eroded away under the blast's violent force, but no Zarin stood behind it. At that moment, Zarin appeared behind Jasmine holding his staff to her head. Jasmine had sensed his presence before he even materialized behind her and instantly upended the back of _her _staff into Zarin's face.

Kaeryd shot Rayne a questioning look. Rayne crouched on the ledge, staring intently at Etherian. Kaeryd, abruptly remembering the battle raging, got back up and looked around for Etherian.

"Behind you," Etherian whispered savagely, finally revealing some insanity from his tone. He brought down his sword on Kaeryd's head. Kaeryd turned quickly and blocked the sword with his offhand weapon. Kaeryd slashed with his other weapon and Etherian expertly blocked with his plated gauntlet forming a standstill between the two elite fighters.

A struggle of pure strength raged. Then Kaeryd head-butted Etherian in the nose. Blood spurted out of the man's nose, but he did not recoil and held the deadlock. Kaeryd, seeing that Etherian would not retreat, kneed him in the groin. Etherian groaned horrifically but _still _did not fall back. Blood pouring in streams down his face, he began to grin maniacally.

Etherian gripped his weapon harder and it erupted into flames. Heat started to transfer into Kaeryd's weapon, just like their previous battle. Kaeryd was ready for this though. He broke the deadlock with Etherian's arm and dropped that scimitar, turning sideways. While still holding the other weapon in contact with the man's gauntlet, Kaeryd reached in his cloak with his unoccupied hand, grasping some water runes. Absorbing them into his palm, Kaeryd then took up his scimitar again. He felt no heat.

Etherian growled noisily and pushed Kaeryd roughly. The boy cringed back. Etherian's eyes were bloodshot.

Suddenly, the former Guild Master slashed vertically at Kaeryd's skull, weapon blurred. Kaeryd managed to shunt the sword away with a scimitar and kicked Etherian's chest, hearing the man's breath get knocked from his lungs. Kaeryd followed his kick with a fireball to Etherian's exposed face. Etherian screeched in agony, his face now scarred and smoking like that of a scorched zombie's.

Kaeryd jumped into the air and dived forward, hacking at Etherian. Etherian, angrier than ever before, only gray eyes glittering with insane hate, absorbed some runes Kaeryd did not recognize and swung his hand at Kaeryd. Kaeryd abruptly stopped in midair and his whole body went rigid. Etherian started to squeeze the air, as if trying to rip out Kaeryd's heart. The boy warrior felt excruciating pain in his feet. Etherian laughed maniacally, completely losing it. His pupils shrunk to pinpoints.

The pain that struck Kaeryd's legs crawled agonizingly to his heart. Kaeryd started to yell in pain. Then, unexpectedly, it stopped. He fell to the ground, desperately gripping his chest. Regaining a bit of composure, Kaeryd propped himself up and limped over to Etherian's body, which was lying on the ground. When Kaeryd got close enough, he saw a dagger protruding from Etherian's neck. Kaeryd almost threw up at the sight of his once-friend.

But who saved him? Kaeryd suddenly remembered Rayne. Spinning around, he gazed up to the ledge where Rayne had been. Yet the girl was nowhere to be found.

Meanhile, Eclipse slashed at Elvarg's lunging head. Elvarg barely flinched and went in for another snapping attack. Eclipse blocked with his shield once again. A crack then reached his ears. He'd been dreading that sound. The dragon did not wait and pounced again. Eclipse blocked. Another cracking noise. Auranus shot another arrow at Elvarg. This time he hit the dragon's neck. The dragon started to roar again. Loudly.

"You just _had _to do that, didn't you?" Hale yelled angrily. Hale was still clinging to Elvarg's back. He started to bound up Elvarg's spine. In a matter of seconds, Hale had reached its head. The dragon now noticed the small-looking warrior and tried desperately to shake him off. But Hale was holding on to one of the green dragon's spikes that jutted out of his back.

"Aghamand! Hold him still!" Hale yelled.

"Give me a sec!" Aghamand shouted back impatiently.

The dragon clawed at Aghamand. Zac, seeing this, quickly drew one of his knives out of his pocket and threw it as hard and with impeccable aim. The knife ran straight through the base of Elvarg's claw, incapacitating it. The dragon let out another massive howl. Aghamand focused and then thrust his hands up. At the same time he did that, thorny roots burst from the lifeless ground and wrapped themselves around the dragon, pulling it to the ground.

"Let's see you roar after this," Hale said with a malicious grin. Hale stabbed his giant sword into the dragon's head straight through the skull. Hale then leaped down from the dragon's scaly back, with his gigantic blade still wedged into the dragon's scaly flesh. Blood splattered everywhere, as Hale split the dragon in half. The dragon died instantly, it's body falling to the already rumbling ground.

"This is it Zarin…" Jasmine said with her staff pointed at his chest.

"You've failed," Kaeryd finished her sentence as he joined his fellow rune-wielder.

"No…" Zarin growled.

Everyone gathered around Zarin. They had all encircled him and trapped the insane wizard in the center. Zarin was stood in pain from Jasmine's beatings and spells.

"I might have failed to cleanse the world of all its inhabitants, but I can still cleanse it of you!" Zarin screamed.

"I'd like to see you try," Enterran retorted.

"This volcano…it…it…will blow up and…destroy…all…" Zarin struggled to speak, jaw barely working. Jasmine then silenced the pathetic excuse for a king with a flat fireball to the face.

"He was bluffing," Hale hoped.

Then, ironically, the cavern shook and the ceiling started to collapse, slates of it shattering on the ground.

"Oh yeah, he was bluffing," Kaeryd mocked Hale.

"Crap, we better get out of here," said Tysan, stating the obvious.

"Go!" Eclipse ordered. They needed no urging. Everyone dashed toward the way they had entered, but fell short of escaping right outside of the entrance as lava, fire and flaming boulders flew at them from the volcano.

"Holy…" Hale started, glancing over his shoulder.

Jasmine quickly grabbed some runes and formed an encompassing shield around the group. The debris collided with her magical shield. Jasmine cringed as they fell on her but did not let go of the shield. Jasmine was determined to save her friends.

"Jas!" Kaeryd called to her.

"Go! I'll hold off the fire!" Jasmine yelled.

"No! You'll die!" Kaeryd warned.

Jasmine shot him a strict look. Kaeryd shook his head fiercely at the girl. He would _not_ lose another friend from this ordeal. Kaeryd curtly commanded the others to go ahead, then sprinted towards Jasmine to aid her, though a part of his mind knew he would die as well.

"Idiot!" Jasmine yelled. The young mage extended her shield to her backside, blocking her friend from reaching her.

"Jaaaasmiiine!" Kaeryd yelled frenziedly, fists pounding on the invisible barrier. Jasmine's hair had begun to rise with the residue of rune power running through her. She was going to overdo it! Kaeryd quickly thrust a hand into his cloak pockets, searching for runes. None were left. _Damn it! _The boy cursed.

Looking back up at his powerful friend, Kaeryd just had a split second to see the girl gesture rapidly in his direction before an abnormally gigantic wind blasted him square in the chest. Kaeryd was flung backwards with hurricane force. Way backwards. Kaeryd was pitched impossibly all the way back to the _Intrepid._ The others were already barely on board. Captain Renarr was starting off, already ordering to set sail away from the wretched island.

"No! Jasmine's back there!" Kaeryd yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I _cannot_ risk my crew," Renarr told him without making eye contact.

Kaeryd spun around toward Crandor. Falling ash had clouded the entire island. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked even the ocean, causing the ship to quake, almost capsizing.

Kaeryd slammed his fists into the ship railing. Hard. The warrior slumped to the saddened deck.

He had lost another cherished friend.


	9. Rebirth of the Silver Chaos

**Chapter 9: Rebirth of the Silver Chaos**

**

* * *

**

"Have you seen Kaeryd?" Enterran asked Tysan.

"No, he's at Rimmington," Tysan answered while handing a worker a large beam of wood.

They warriors were currently in Falador. Well, not exactly Falador…yet. The city was under construction. After Zarin's defeat at Crandor, the former guild had returned to Falador. The people of Asgarnia had already resettled when the party reached their home. People bustled about the buzzing construction area reconstructing houses and inns. The process was barely crawling along, but when Kaeryd and the others arrived, the production nearly doubled. It was early in the day and the sun was shining brightly upon the working people when these two young fighters met to talk.

"What? Why is he there? It's…gone," Enterran questioned haltingly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Tysan gave a minute shrug.

"Well, I hear the castle has almost been completely rebuilt and King Enterran wishes to have the ceremony soon," Enterran explained.

"I'm sure he'll be back by then," Tysan reassured his friend.

"He better be," Enterran said and left.

Hale sat on the ground, a small ways away from Falador's main gate. Kaeryd and the others had set camp there. Hale was thinking, arms folded. Thinking about what would happen now that Zarin was defeated. Now that the Silver Chaos was broken. And thinking about where Jasmine was…if she were even alive. He felt completely lost…

Atop a giant oak tree sat Auranus, legs crossed. The arrow-wielding warrior gazed far away, into Ice Mountain that lay several miles north of Falador. His mind raced over what had happened the previous days. _It had all just happened so fast, _he thought forlornly.

Eclipse sat at a small wooden table in the Falador Inn. Looking out the window, he had to raise a hand to block the blinding sun from sensitive morning eyes. He had never really gotten to know Jasmine well, but still he felt a feeling of loss deep in his gut.

Aghamand stood leaning his back against a tree. As he gazed about his surroundings, seeing only mundane forest. Even though the woodland was small and relatively close to civilization, the people feared to tread near it. Aghamand, however, was not afraid. The friends and he were long-time friends, and both communicated constantly. Thus, with the whispers of the forest aroung him, Aghamand contemplated on what do with his life. The guild was over, and he no longer had a goal.

Zac and Dysann rested on a bench drinking water out of a small gourd. They had just finished sparring and stop to recline on the bench, each deep in his own thoughts. They too, felt like they no longer had purpose.

At the day of the royal ceremony, all the people who had returned to their beloved city gathered into a prodigiously congested crowd in front of the newly restored White Knight's Castle. Among that crowd stood the former guild members of the Silver Chaos. The people of Asgarnia chatted, full of mirth and excitement over their new city. The ex-guild members, though, were feeling the exact opposite.

Food and drink were present in copious amounts at the festival.

Conversations and jovial eating abound until the King stood from his raised throne. King Enterran spread his arms wide, the sun gleamed on his golden crown. At once, the crowd fell silent.

"People of Falador! Hear me! The castle has now been restored to its original glory," The King vocalized in a deep thunderous voice, "I come before you today to tell you, that what drove us away from our beloved city before, has been eradicated…and all thanks to these brave fighters," King Enterran gestured toward a few individuals amongst the audience. In unison, those individuals came forth.

"Also I would like to thank the leader of the group," Enterran bowed solemnly and gestured to his left, where a young boy stood leaning against a pillar, face flat and emotionless. The King stepped down from the raised platform and took a seat on a small chair to the right. Slowly Kaeryd stepped up on the elevated stage. And then, little by little, he spoke.

"People of Asgarnia. My name is Kaeryd. I want all of you to know…that my guild and I…will always protect you," Kaeryd said with a twitch of a smile.

Hale jerked up suddenly and met Kaeryd's eyes. No joke. Kaeryd had really said it. His determined eyes conveyed it all. Hale spun around and beamed at Enterran, who indeed, had heard the proclamation, too.

Kaeryd went on, voice growing stronger and more proudly as he continued, "I want all of you to know that The Silver Chaos will always work to keep Asgarnia safe and peaceful. I want you to know…that The Silver Chaos will defend…no matter what…cost. May all the people of Runescape know, that on this day, The Silver Chaos has been reborn. May all know the strength, courage, and _might _of The Silver Chaos."

Cheers erupted on all sides. Kaeryd smiled, as did all the others of the recently formed guild. Hale, Enterran, Tysan, Auranus, Zac, Aghamand, Sonic, and Dysann all joined in the roaring applause. Kaeryd bowed and handed over the spotlight to Enterran. The kind spoke a closing and the crowd, once again, stuffed their faces, pausing to switch their chatter to that of the reborn Guild.

Kaeryd, in the meantime, left the ceremony, walking to the backside of the castle. Kaeryd felt his emotions quickly rise to higher spirits. Kaeryd had never been this jovial in his life and he wanted to always feel this way. In the last few days, his mind had endured extremely strenuous events. Nevertheless, he looked forward to the future…to what adventures lay ahead. For now though, he would rest. Rest and be…happy, until his heart regained content.

The young warrior leaped onto a small house and plopped down on its roof. Turning his gaze up to the calm blue sky, he happily watched the clouds flow gracefully by. Right before he fell asleep under the warm rays of the sun, Kaeryd murmured under his breath, "We did it Jas…we won."


End file.
